Entre Amor e Verdade
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Ayya Kuwchi é a Vise-Presicente do conselho estudantil, acompanhada pelo Presidente Itachi Uchiha. Seu relacionamento não é dos melhores, mais eles teram que trabalhar juntos para desvendar os assassinato. ItachixOc
1. Chapter 1

Olá Meus amores *-*  
>Eu ja estava com saudades de vocês<br>Essa é minha fic, eu escrevi ja faz um tempo.

Espero que vocês gostem ;D  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>...Entre Amor e Verdade...<p>

Capítulo I

Nem todo o ser é feliz com o que tem às vezes precisa de algo mais do que ele imagina. A verdade é um produto feito da mentira. A igualdade é algo cobiçado pelas almas sem esperança. A liberdade é algo literalmente preso a uma frustração do desconhecido. Será que todas as coisas têm que ser absolutamente incompreensíveis, ou a capacidade de agir é dificultada pela falta de virtude do planejamento da vida. O que será feito se a vida que foi escolhida não seja como queria...

–-

Em uma cidade em Tókio, 5 meninas andavam de carro até chegar em uma casa, com traços de harmoniosos e homogêneos. Era uma casa grande e antiga, mas muito bonita. As meninas ficaram admirandas com a casa, que não era comum de ver casas como aquela pela cidade. Saíram do caro, e avistaram uma moça sorridente de cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos negros profundos.

?: Vocês são as novas alunas da Universidade Professionalization of Tókio (Nem sei onde eu tirei esse nome :D), eu sou Shizune, prazer em conhecê-las, sou encarregada de mostra o casa para vocês.

Sakura: O prazer é todo nosso, eu sou a Sakura, e essas são Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten – disse apontando respectivamente para as meninas, que acenaram para a Shizune.

Shizune: Bom, já que nós nos apresentamos vamos conhecer a casa

Todas: Claro

Todas seguiram Shizune. Shizune abriu a porta e todas entraram com suas malas, subiram uma escada, e Shizune abriu outra porta. As meninas ficaram de boca aberta ao ver a casa, era maior do que elas pensaram, tinha uma sala enorme com sofás, uma TV gigante, do outro lado tinha uma cozinha muito espaçosa, uma sala de jantar que tinha uma vista da rua toda.

Ino: Nossa como é grande essa casa - sentando no sofá.

Temari: É mesmo, nem parece ser tão grande de fora – olhando a cozinha.

Shizune: Bom, essa é a sua casa nesses anos que vão passar aqui, a dona da casa não pode esta agora para receber vocês. Sorte de vocês ela ter cedido a casa para vocês, porque esse ano não tem mais nem uma para se comprar nos terrenos da Universidade.

Sakura: E como é a dona da casa? – pergunta ela para Shizune

Shizune: Bem, ela é uma pessoa bem legal, um pouco distante e fechada, mais legal, ela esta fazendo o penúltimo ano de Arquitetura. Ela tem essa casa desde quando ela começou aqui na Universidade. Eu vou ajudar vocês a se instalar na casa.

Hinata: Ah sim, Obrigado Shizune-san.

Shizune: Não precisa de formalidade, pode só me chamar de Shizune.

Todas: Tudo bem.

Shizune: Bem, ela disse que o 2° andar é do de vocês, podem escolher seus quartos.

(Obs.: Para quem não entendeu o negócio da Universidade, é o seguinte. A Universidade tem seus próprios terrenos para os estudantes, ou seja, a rua da casa que elas então são do terreno da Universidade, e também fica perto da Universidade. Então se a Dona da casa não tivesse cedido a casa para as meninas estariam muito longe da Universidade. Espero que tenham entendido. ^^)

Ino: Opa! Não precisa falar duas vezes - E foi correndo porá o 2° andar.

Tenten: Espera Ino – Correndo também.

Hinata: Meninas esperem a gente - e todas foram correndo para o 2° andar.

Quando chegaram no 2° andar, tinha 5 quartos, 3 do lado esquerdo e 2 do lado direito. E todos eles eram representados por números. Que começava pela esquerda para direita.

Ino: O número 2 é meu - foi correndo com suas malas até o quarto.

Sakura: Se é assim, o número 5 é meu – indo ao quarto.

Temari: O número 1 é meu então – se dirigindo ao quarto.

Tenten: Vamos ver o que sobre para nós Hinata, qual quarto que você quer?

Hinata: Não Tenten, você escolho, o que sobrar eu fico.

Tenten: Não Hinata você escolhe.

Hinata: Não você escolhe. - As duas se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

Tenten: Que tal par ou impar? Quem ganhar escolhe o quarto.

Hinata: Ta bom então. - as duas se prepararam.

Tenten: Impar ou par?

Hinata: Par

Tenten: 1, 2, 3 e já. - Hinata colocou 5 e Tenten colocou 3. - 5 + 3= 8, então é par Hinata, você escolhe?

Hinata: Ta bem. Eu quero o número 4

Tenten: OK. Eu fico com o 3 então. - elas se foram para conhecer os quartos.

Shizune ria discretamente das meninas, que parecia umas bonecas, quem olharia para elas não imaginava que elas estavam na Universidade.

Shizune: Essa meninas, nem parecem que vão para Universidade, Ino uma menina vaidosa, sem papas na língua, extrovertida. Sakura é meiga, carinhosa, e parecer ser muito esperta, Temari parece à líder do grupo, autoritária e determinada, Hinata tímida, gentil e preocupada com as amigas e Tenten, divertida, durona e super alegre.

No quarto de Ino era de tamanho médio, tinha uma cama super grande, com bichinhos de pelúcia, um closet bem grande, "Acertei de quarto, esse tenho um closet bem grande", uma escrivaninha virada para a janela, e um banheiro, com uma banheira com chuveiro, um balcão, para botar _cacareco_ que todas as meninas gostam de botar no balcão de um banheiro. As paredes do quarto eram verde limão clarinho, a parede onde a cama esta encostada, era verde musgo. Ino ficou bisbilhotando seu quarto e colocando suas roupas no closet.

Já o quarto de Sakura, era um pouco maior do que da Ino. Tinha uma cama confortável, um sofá embaixo da janela com um abajur no outro lado do sofá tinha uma escrivaninha, que dava para a parece do banheiro, e do lado da porta do banheiro tinha o closet. Sakura estava olhando o quarto e reparou que uma porta de vidro, foi ver o que era e se deu conta que era uma varanda que tinha uma pequena planta no canto, da varanda tinha vista de toda a rua e ficou admirando a vista.

No quarto de Temari, Hinata e Tenten, todos eram quase iguais, de Temari era azul bebê, com varando como no de Sakura. Hinata era um amarelo queimado, e de Tenten era violeta.

Todas já tinham arrumando seus quartos ou parte deles, com a ajuda de Shizune. Elas estavam na sala.

Tenten: To com uma fome. – disse com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Temari.

Sakura: Pois é, eu também to - disse ela se levantando.

Temari: Vamos fazer alguma coisa para comer – disse ela para Tenten.

Todas: Vamos.

Shizune: Eu ajudo vocês.

E lá foram elas para a cozinha prepararam varias coisa, como sanduíche, suco, panqueca, pasteis, bolos. Elas comeram na cozinha mesmo

Tenten: Shizune, isso ta muito bom – ela estava comento/devorando um pedaço do bolo

Shizune: Receita de Família.

Sakura: Ta muito bom mesmo - também comendo o bolo.

Shizune: Então meninas, qual faculdade vocês vão fazer?

Temari: Bom eu fazer Marketing

Hinata: Eu vou Fazer Administração.

Tenten: Eu Direito.

Ino: Eu vo fazer Design.

Shizune: E você Sakura vai fazer o que?

Sakura: Medicina.

Depois de um tempo comendo, elas arrumaram a cozinha e foram para a sala. E Shizune fez uma casa de espanto.

Hinata: O que foi Shizune, que cara é essa? – todas olharam para ela.

Shizune: É que eu esqueci de disser um coisa.

Temari: Disser o que? - com uma cara de curiosidade, não só ela, mais todas.

Shizune: Uma coisa que a Dona da Casa pediu para avisar, que não é para vocês irem para p 3° andar.

Ino: Por que não?

Shizune: Por que o 3° andar é o espaço dela, ela não gosta muito que andem por lá.

Tenten: E por que?

Hinata: Ai gente, se a Dona da Casa não quer que a gente vá lá, é só não ir. Ela esta cedendo o a casa para nós, se não fosse isso nem sei onde a gente poderia estar.

Sakura: A Hinata tem razão meninas, se ela não quer então ta tudo bem, a gente não vai.

Ino e Tenten: Ta certo então.

Shizune: Já que esta resolvido essa questão, amanha vocês podem ir na Universidade para ver onde serão suas salas, dar uma olhada por lá, dizem que é a maior Universidade que tem meninos bonitos. – da uma piscadinha para elas.

Ino: Opa. Pode deixar que a gente vai - com um olhar malicioso.

Hinata: Ino, não faça essa cara, que a Shizune vai pensar de nós. - já se avermelhando.

Shizune: Não tem problema Hinata, quando eu estava na Universidade eu também era assim - com o mesmo olhar da Ino, Hinata ficou mais vermelha ainda.

Temari: Aii Hinata vai dizer que não gosto da idéia de ver alguns gatinhos.

Sakura: Assim vamos ver se a Ino desencalha. - segurando o riso.

Ino: Eii! Eu não to encalhada - ficando com a face emburrada

Todas as meninas comeram a rir até mesmo Shizune, que estava segurando o riso, e não conseguiu caindo a gargalhada com as meninas. Nesse momento, ouviu-se o barulho parta se abrindo, e todas elas olharam espantadas para a porta e viram...

* * *

><p>Então, Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Olá meus Amores *-*  
>Como Estão? Espero que bem ;)<br>E agora para vocês mais um Capítulo ;D  
>Por inquato as coisas estão bem paradas mais nos proximos capitulos as coisas vão começar a se mecher ^^<br>- A personagem "Ayya Kiwchi" que criei não tem nada haver comigo, só coloquei o mesmo nome( tava sem criatividade para nome, então botei esse mesmo).  
>Entendidinho isso ;)<p>

Então Boa Leitura :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

Viram uma mulher de cabelos negros em forma de coque mal feito, com uma franja que caia em seus olhos verde mar, com uma feição indiferente, ao olhar para as meninas. Carregava sua mala na mão esquerda, e na mãe direita carregava um livro. Vestia uma causa social, uma blusa camisete branca, uma bota bico e salto fino até o joelho, seu corpo bem definido, com belas curvas de dar inveja. Seu olhar passeava pela casa para ver se estava tudo em ordem, que foi interrompido pela voz de Shizune lhe cumprimentando.

Shizune: Ayya-chan, que bom Revê-la, pensei que viria só amanha. – indo cumprimentá-la.

Ayya: É bom vê-la de novo Shizune-san, eu antecipei meu vôo mais cedo para vir ver minhas novas companheiras de quarto. – disse indiferente.

Shizune: Bom. Essas são Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari. – disse apontando para cada uma.

Sakura: Prazer em conhecê-la Ayya-san. – disse com um sorriso e se referenciando.

Ayya: O Prazer é meu, meu nome é Ayya Kiwchi. – disse sorrindo levemente os lábios.

Shizune: Então, onde você estava à féria toda?

Ayya: Estava na Itália, resolvendo alguns assuntos de trabalho, acho que no fim do ano já tenho um emprego garantido. - disse colocando sua mala no canto da porta.

Shizune: Que ótimo, bom vou deixar você com as meninas para se conhecer melhor - indo em direção da porta – Tchau meninas vejo vocês amanha na Universidade. Até mais - quase fechando a porta.

Todas: Tchau Shizune, Até amanha. - e a porta fechou completamente, e um silêncio constrangedor ficou no ar, que foi cortado pela voz de Ayya.

Ayya: Bem, Bem Vindas a minha casa, se sintam a vontade.

Sakura: Obrigada por nos aceitar aqui, se não fosse você nem sei onde poderíamos estar - disse meia sem graça.

Temari: É verdade, muito obrigada mesmo.

Ayya: Que isso, não foi nada, eu já estou no penúltimo ano da Faculdade, estava querendo encontrar boas pessoas para ficar com a casa, quando eu tiver terminando a Universidade. – disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Hinata: Sua casa é mesmo muito linda, não se vê mais casas como essa por ai. - já vermelha com o comentário.

Ayya: A Shizune já deu os meus recados da casa?

Tente: Bom, ela disse que o 2° era nosso, e podíamos nos instalar lá – disse Tenten para Ayya que afirmou positivamente com a cabeça.

Ino: E outro que não era para ir no 3° andar, por que você não gosta que ande por lá. - disse Ino num tom de desgosto.

Ayya: Isso mesmo, pelo visto vocês já se arrumaram, e a questão do 3° andar, meus projetos da faculdade então lá, meu quarto é lá em cima, não que vocês não possam ir também né - disse de uma forma divertida.

Sakura: Tudo bem, nós entendemos, sua casa suas regras - disse no mesmo tom divertido de Ayya e cortando Ino que com certeza iria retrucar algo mais sobre o 3° andar.

Ayya: Já que nós 6 vamos morar aqui, eu fiz uma tabela para organizar melhor as tarefas de casa. O que vocês acham?

Ino: TAREFAS! Eu não vim aqui para fazer tarefas. - fez uma cara de reprovação.

Sakura: INO, não fale assim, e uma tabela de tarefas é ótima para organizar a casa e o nosso tempo.

Temari: Verdade Ino. Todas nós temos que ajudar com as tarefas de casa.

Hinata: È Ino, Ayya-san vai achar que nós somos um bando de preguiçosas.

Sakura: Não se preocupe Ayya-san, todas nós vamos ajudar com as tarefas. – disse com um sorriso forçado para amenizar que a amiga tinha dito.

Ayya: Ta bem então, mas podem me chamar só de Ayya, sem formalidade Sakura.

Todas: OK.

Ayya: Então, o que acharam dos quartos?

Tenten: São muitos Lindo, a cama é maravilhosa

Ino: Isso é verdade, o closet nem se fala é ótimo, é gigante.

Temari: É incrível, a varanda tem uma vista linda.

Sakura: Bota linda nisso. – disse ela se sentando no sofá com as outras.

Hinata: As cores dos quartos são muito lindas.

Ayya: Que bom que tenham gostado, eu manei pintar há duas semanas, quando eu soube que vocês vinham. – disse olhando o relógio de pulso.

Ino: É verdade que tem muitos garotos lindos na Universidade? – disse com um olhar malicioso para a Ayya.

Ayya: É verdade sim, aqui na Universidade só tem os melhores - disse com o mesmo olhar do que Ino.

Sakura: Opa... Então nós entramos na Universidade certa. – disse com o mesmo olhar das duas.

Temari: Então amanha vamos conhecer os meninos... Err digo a Universidade – disse rindo.

Ayya: Certo! Eu levo vocês amanha para conhecer eles e apresento alguns amigos.

Ino: Ayya você não tem namorado?

Ayya: Não, atualmente não. – disse num tom meio triste.

Tenten: Os namoros não deram certo? – disse ela vendo que Ayya estava com sua face triste.

Ayya: Estou dando um tempo de relacionamentos sérios, to cansada de namoros que não dão certo. – disse sorrindo lentamente.

Ino: To contigo, os homens estão sem graça, o namoro não mais como antigamente. – disse se levantando do sofá, e fazendo gestos dramáticos.

Sakura: Tenho que concordar com você porquinha, os homens estão sem sal. – disse rindo da cara da amiga.

Ayya: Quem sabe vocês não acham alguma coisa boa amanha. – disse com um olhar malicioso.

Ino: Essa é das minhas – disse pulando em cima da Ayya. – Eu te achei estanha quando eu te mais você até que é bem legal. – disse rindo.

Ayya: Ah! Obrigado pela Sinceridade. – disse rindo também. - Eu sei que eu pareço um pouco estanha, mais eu garanto que com o tempo vocês se acostumam. - ainda rindo.

Hinata: Eu não achei a Ayya-san, estranha, só um pouco seria. – disse ela corando.

Ayya: Também sou assim, é que às vezes tenho hábitos peculiares. – disse ela com um ar de mistério.

Temari: Que hábitos peculiares? – disse curiosa

Ayya: Olha só a hora já são 2h30 da madrugada, que tal a gente dormir. – disse se levantado do sofá e indo e direção da escada.

Hinata: Já é tudo isso, vamos dormir meninas? – desse se espreguiçando.

Sakura: Vamos sim Hina-chan, amanha vamos ter um dia cheio. – disse com um sorriso sapeca.

Ino: Tenho que ter meu sono de beleza, para não ter nem uma olheira amanha para os gatinhos.

Tenten: Verdade Ino, aparecer acabada amanha não dá. – disse se levantando do sofá.

Temari: Então vamos.

Ayya: Boa Noite meninas durmam bem, e sonhe com os Anjinhos Hentais – disse divertida.

Sakura: Pode deixar se for assim eu vou dormir a noite inteira.

Ino: É testuda, se você conseguir pegar alguns né – disse mostrando a língua.

Sakura: Ora Sua... Deixa Ino amanha se me paga. – Boa Noite Ayya-chan. – disse sorrindo

Temari, Hinata, Ino e Tenten: Boa Noite Ayya-chan.

Ayya: Noite - disse a apagando as luzes da sala e indo em direção ao 2° andar, apagando as luzes do corredor. – Se precisarem de mim podem me chamar lá em cima. - subindo as escadas para ir no 3°.

Todas: Ta bom. – disseram em seus quartos.

Não demorou muito até que as meninas dormissem, em suas camas confortáveis, pensando no que aconteceria no dia seguinte ou logo de manha. Exceto por certa moça de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos verdes mar, que estava sentada numa poltrona perto da varanda observando a lua que estava magnífica aquela noite. Seus pensamentos longes, detalhando cada pedaço da lua expostas naquela noite, que esfriava cada minuto. Passando algum tempo sentiu o frio espalhar pelo seu corpo, e olho para o relógio que estava em cima do criado mudo, já se passavam das 3h30, resolveu estão tomar um banho, já que saio o dia inteiro. Terminou seu banho vestiu um pijama, e se deitou na cama desejando que esse ano fosse diferente.

* * *

><p>Então, Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá meu amores como estão?  
>Fim de Ano,parece que todo mundo liga o dinjuntor no 220V e sai por ai a esmo kkkkk<br>Eu sou uma delas, por isso estou aqui, postando mais um capítulo por que eu não vou poder postar no Fim de Samana, pois é Reveillon e temos que aproveitar para fazer tudo o que a gente queira fazer durante o ano ;D  
>Esse cap as coisas vão começar a ficar interentes ;)<br>Espero que gostem, vejo vocês Ano que Vem ;P  
>Feliz ANO NOVOOOOOO *-*<br>Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

Os raios de sol já atravessaram a janela do quarto e iluminava seu rosto, abriu os olhos e os direcionou-os para o relógio que marcava 8h30, pelo silêncio que a casa estava as outras meninas estavam dormindo ainda. Sentou-se na cama se espreguiçando, ficou ali parada por alguns minutos e levantou-se indo em direção a sua mala para pegar uma roupa, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha em silencio para não acordar as meninas. Chegando à cozinha preparou o café da manhã, comeu lentamente já que estavam todas dormindo não havia necessidade de comer rápido. Depois de comer seu café lavou a louça suja, e foi para o sofá, sentou e ligou a TV, vendo se achava alguma coisa de interessante num sábado de manhã, ficou vendo um filme qualquer. Mais de algum tempo depois olhou para o relógio já eram 10h30 passada, resolver chamar as meninas. Subiu a escada foi em direção ao primeiro quarto que era de Temari, entrou vagarosamente e viu a menina dormindo com uma montanha de cobertas em cima de si, dizendo alguma coisa indecifrável.

Ayya: Temari acorde já são 10h30 passada. – disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Temari: Só mais 5 minutinhos mãe. – disse se aconchegando mais nas cobertas.

Ayya: Temari acorda. - disse mais alto tirando as cobertas de cima dela.

Temari: Mãe me deixai dormir. – disse puxando as cobertas para si.

Ayya: Ta bom é assim os gatinhos vão ficar tão triste se você não aparecer lá hoje.

Temari: Já levantei. – disse num pulo para fora da cama.

Ayya: O café já esta pronto. Pode lá tomar café que eu chamo o resto das meninas. – disse saindo do quarto.

Tamari: Ta bem. – disse se trocando.

Ayya foi em direção do próximo quarto que era de Ino. E fez o mesmo esquema que fez com Temari.

Ayya: Ino acorda, já ta na hora. – disse sussurrando

Ino: Sai testuda ele é meu. – disse Ino babando o travesseiro.

Ayya: Anda Ino Acorda. – disse tirando as cobertas de cima de Ino.

Ino: Não agora não.

Ayya: Que pena, os gatinhos que vieram aqui para tiver vão ter que ir embora – Ino nem deixou ela termina.

Ino: O QUE, NÃO VÃO EMBORA. – disse gritando e se levantando rapidamente.

Ayya: O café esta na mesa se arruma e vá. Eu já acordei a Temari. – disse com um sorriso triunfante.

Ino: Você é du mal. – disse Ino fazendo bico.

Ayya: Se você se apresar vai ver eles ainda hoje. – nem precisou dizer duas vezes Ino foi logo se arrumar.

Ayya estava em direção do próximo quarto, quando chegou à porta ela se abriu.

Ayya: Você já acordou, que bom – disse sorrindo.

Tenten: Depois que a Ino gritou né, não havia como não acordar. – disse com cara de sono.

Ayya: É mesmo, o café já está pronto. – ao terminar a frase ouviu uma voz

?: Que bom eu vou lá tomar, to morrendo a fome – disse sorridente.

Tenten: Hina-chan você já acordo. – sorrindo também.

Hinata: A Ino estava gritando? – disse ela preocupada.

Ayya e Tenten: Estava – disseram uma cara de desdém.

Ayya: Vão as duas tomar café. – disse ela literalmente enxotando elas.

E sobrou o ultimo quarto o de Sakura. "Tomara que ela não seja difícil de acordar" pesando entes de entra no quarto.

Ayya: Sakura vamos acordar. – disse se surpreendendo Sakura estava dormindo a escrivaninha em cima dos livros. "Ela vai acordar toda dolorida dormindo assim" – Sakura acorda.

Sakura: Humm... Ah! Bom Dia Ayya-chan, foi sonho ou eu ouvi a Ino gritar? - disse ela se espreguiçando.

Ayya: Bom Dia, Não sonhou não, foi a Ino. Você ficou a noite toda lendo?

Sakura: Não eu acordei as 5h30, ai não consegui dor mais ai fui ler um livro, acho pegue no sono de novo. – disse rindo.

Ayya: O café esta na mesa vai lá comer.

Sakura: Mais e a tabela de tarefas?

Ayya: Hoje é sábado, vocês vieram ontem, estou dando as boas vindas, mais não se acostumes. – disse com uma cara de sapeca.

Sakura: Esta bem, já vou descer. – disse vendo Ayya sair do quarto.

Ayya ia descendo a escada quando ouviu muitos barulhos vindos da cozinha.

Ayya: Por que esse barulho todo? – disse entrando na cozinha. E um silêncio pairou na cozinha, Ino estava quase estrangulando Tenten, e Hinata tentando impedir Temari de avançar em Ino.

Sakura: Que barulho é esse? – entrando na cozinho e vendo a cena aterrorizada.

Ayya: Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Hinata: ... – Não conseguia mais falar visto que ficou sem ar.

Sakura: Hã? Repete.

Temari: É o seguinte, a Tenten comeu o ultimo pedaço da torta de maçã, mais a Ino também queria, então a Ino começou a estrangular a Tenten. – disse uma posse seria.

Hinata: Mas a Ino antes de começar a estrangular a Tenten comeu as panquecas da Temari, então ela quis estrangular a Ino.

Sakura e Ayya se entreolharam e congraçaram a rir.

Ino: Qual é a graça?

Ayya: Porque não falaram logo, tem mais torta de maçã e panqueca no forno. – disse controlando o riso.

Sakura: Não achava que você chegaria a esse ponto Porquinha, brigar por comida. – disse rindo mais. Nem deu tempo de falar, foi cortada por Temari.

Temari: Serio que tem mais panqueca? – disse com os olhos brilhando.

Ayya: Tem sim, vou pegar no forno. – disse em direção ao forno.

Tenten: Sua comida é muito boa.

Ayya: Obrigada – disse sorrindo e colocando a torta e a panqueca na mesa.

Hinata: É verdade Ayya-san é uma cozinheira de mão cheia. – disse ajudando Ayya a arrumar os pratos.

Ayya: Que isso, não é tão boa assim. – disse sentando em volta da mesa.

Tenten: Não seja modesta essa comida ta muito boa, nota 10 para ela – disse pegando mais um pedaço da torta.

Ayya: Se você diz. – disse sorrindo.

Temari: É verdade ta muito bom. – disse botando um pedaço de panqueca.

Sakura: Deixa um pedaço pra mim também – disse com uma cara de emburrada.

Ayya: Então, que tal depois do café nós formos à Universidade?

Ino: Não precisa dizer duas vezes, vou me arrumar. – disse correndo para o seu quarto.

Hinata: Parece bom, mais aonde nós vamos almoçar?

Ayya: Nós almoçamos lá, a comida de lá também é boa. – disse sorrindo.

Sakura: Não só a comida. – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Ayya: Se você quiser comer algo mais sofisticado também tem, de todos os sabores. – disse entrando do jogo de Sakura.

Tenten: Então o cardápio de lá é bem variável. – disse apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa.

Temari: Falando assim já deu água a boca. – disse olhando pra Hinata que começava a ficar vermelha com as palavras e nos pensamento que as amigas estavam tento, e as outras também se direcionaram para Hinata também.

Hinata: Acho que eu vou me arrumar também. – disse saindo/fugindo da cozinha.

Ayya: A Hinata é uma graça, se ela não fosse tão tímida. – disse olhando por aonde Hinata havia passado.

Tenten: Ela sempre foi assim tímida, desde criança. – disse terminado de comer.

Temari: Bom eu também vou me arrumar. – disse saindo da mesa.

Tenten: Também vou.

Ayya: Não demorem muito.

Tenten: Tá.

Depois de um Tempo...

Mais um Tempo...

Um pouco mais de Tempo.

Ayya estava sentada no sofá esperando pelas as Meninas. Até que ouviu o falatório das Meninas descendo da escada.

Ayya: Até que enfim pensei que teria que arrancar vocês de lá – disse se levantado do sofá.

Sakura: Desculpa, Desculpa, mais para tirar a Ino do quarto levou um Tempo. – disse com um sorrisinho forçado.

Ino: Eii, não foi só eu que demorou para se arrumar testuda, não é Temari – disse com um olhar mortal.

Temari: Eu... Não sei do que está falando – disse Temari sapeca.

Tenten: Deu de conversa, já estamos mais que atrasadas. - disse indo em direção da porta.

Hinata: É verdade, Ayya-chan, deve estar cansada de nos esperar. – disse timidamente.

Ayya: Já que está todo mundo pronto, Vamos lá. – indo em direção da porta, acompanhada das outras meninas.

Saíram da casa, e foram em direção da Universidade, já que era perto foram andando, e Ayya mostrava o caminho e as residências. Quando estavam se aproximando a Universidade, Avistaram um mulher de cabelos azuis e olhos alaranjados, acendo na sua direção, e Ayya acenou de volta, que o aceno foi interrompido por uma pergunta.

Ino: Ayya-chan, quem é ela? – disse curiosa.

Ayya: É a Konan, uma amiga – disse sorridente sem tirar os olhas da azulada.

Konan: Ayya, você esta atrasada, to aqui te esperando a um tempão – disse emburrada.

Ayya: É que eu tive alguns contratempos – disse num tom divertido, quando percebeu que Konan olhava curiosa para as meninas.

Konan: Essas não as suas companheiras de quarto?

Ayya: Ah sim, essa são Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Tenten e Ino, meninas essa é a Konan – disse respectivamente.

Meninas: Prazer em conhece-la – disseram em coro.

Konan: Prazer é meu – disse sorridente.

Ayya: Então, vamos conhecer a Universidades – disse adentrando no estacionamento imenso, cheio de carros.

Ino: Caramba, como esse lugar é grande – disse surpresa.

Konan: Isso não é nada, tem que ver o prédio da direção.

Ayya: Com certeza, Aquele lugar é imenso, Sakura ali é o prédio da Medicina – disse apontando para o prédio.

Sakura: Ele é tão lindo – disse babando literalmente.

Konan: Vai fazer medicina, então toma cuidado com as aulas prática, eles adoram fazer trote com os calouros.

Ayya: E os trotes são bem pesados, então se cuida – disse dando uma piscadinha para ela.

Andando mais um pouco Ayya disse onde os prédios ficavam e agora estava indo para a praça de alimentação.

Tenten: Nossa esse lugar é gigante mesmo, olha só a Praça de Alimentação.

Ayya: Também para o número de alunos que tem aqui tudo tem que ser grande – disse rindo e sentando numa mesa.

Temari: Essa é a melhor Universidade do Japão não é pra mesmo que tem tanta coisa. – disse se sentando também.

Ino: Mais até agora não vi nem um gatinho. – disse desanimada.

Sakura: Calma Porquinha, nos mais chegamos, e você quer que eles caíssem de joelhos por você.

Ino: Não é má idéia. – disse ainda desanimada.

Konan: Calma, já já você vai ver na Cerimônia de Abertura. – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Hinata: Cerimônia de Abertura?

Konan: Ayya não falou para vocês, como o nome já diz, é uma cerimônia de boas vinda aos novos alunos, e para os veteranos, para quebrar aquele clima de tensão.

Hinata: Humm parece legal.

Ayya: Nem me fala nessa cerimônia, para que eu fui aceitar. – desse com desgosto.

Konan: Haha, só quero ver você hoje, a nova Vice-Presidente para dar as calorosas Boas Vindas, aos seus colegas amados – disse fazendo pose.

Ayya: Muito engraçado, e ainda tem que ser com aquela criatura. – disse com cara de nojo.

Temari: Vice-Presidente? Criatura? – disse confusa.

Konan: O Presidente se formou ano passado, ai o Vise-Presidente assumiu o cargo, então a Diretora convidou a Ayya para ser a Vice-Presidente, ai ela aceitou, os Presidentes são aqueles que ajudam a Universidade, em eventos, representando em alguma convenção, ou se precisarem falar de algum professor, coisas assim. E hoje é a posse a nova Vice-Presidente. – disse a ultima frase com sarcasmo.

Hinata: Então a Ayya-chan, é uma pessoa importante. – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Temari: Mas e a Criatura?

Konan: Ah, Isso Temari querida você vera na cerimônia de Abertura – disse com um sorriso muito malicioso.

Sakura: Mais Ayya-chan, porque não disse isso para a gente?

Ayya: Porque eu queria esquecer que eu ia fazer isso – disse com cara de tédio.

Tenten: Vamos comer, Estou morrendo da Fome. – disse ela emburrada.

Ino: Mais você já acabou de come. – disse ela surpresa.

Tenten: Mais eu to com Fome. – disse fazendo bico.

Ayya: Tudo bem eu também estou com fome – disse se levantando.

Konan: Eu também, vamos lá comer – disse se levantando também e as meninas também.

E foram fazer seus pedidos, e voltaram para a mesa, conversando.

Ayya: Ei, Konan como vai o Jornal?

Konan: Já que você perguntou vai muito bem – disse bem animada.

Ino: Jornal?

Konan: Sim o jornal da Universidade, e eu sou a Fotografa – disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

Ayya: Que bom, mais essa alegria toda não só por causa do jornal, mais sim quem esta nele, né, Konan? – disse num tom de malicia e certeza.

Konan: Você não deixa passar nada né.

Ayya: Você me conhece – disse tomando um copo de suco, quando Konan ia falar ouviu se uma voz, que não era de Konan. Mais sim de um Garoto, de cabelos loiros compridos e de olhos azuis, numa bela formar física, beijando o rosto de Konan, e um beijo bem demorado na bochecha de Ayya, quando desgrudou os lábios da bochecha e sentando do lado disse.

?: Preparada para a posse, Vice-Presidente? – disse com um belo sorriso.

Ayya: Você também Deidara – disse emburrada.

Deidara: A Konan também tava te aborrecendo com isso, mais você fica mais linda com esta emburrada. – disse tocando dois dedos na bochecha de Ayya.

Konan: Ela ta assim, só de fazer na cerimônia – disse rindo enquanto Ayya solta um suspiro.

Ayya: Deidara essas são Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Meninas esse é o Deidara. – disse respectivamente.

Deidara: Essas são as companheiras de quarto, Prazer em conhecê-las. – disse sorrindo.

Meninas: Prazer é nosso – disse em coro "Ele é tão lindo"

Daidara: Isso vai ser Interessante – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Ino: Como Assim? – disse levantando da mesa e é puxada por Tenten.

Tenten: Não liga para ela não – disse dando um sorriso forçado.

Deidara: É que vocês agora estão morando com a Ayya, e ela conseqüentemente é a Vice-Presidente, vocês vão se tornar populares e serem alvos das populares já existente isso vai causar inveja nelas – fez uma pausa e observando que as meninas o olharam tão intensamente e não resistiu e colocou o melhor sorriso malicioso que tinha, enquanto isso Ayya e Konan se entreolharam e riram baixo. E o Loiro continuou. – E além dos mais vocês são muito Lindas, vão chamar a atenção de qualquer jeito – Fazendo as Meninas corarem, Hinata principalmente.

Ino: Bom, se você diz – disse rindo maliciosamente e continuou – Mas não se preocupe nos daremos um jeito nelas, se elas no incomodarem.

Deidara: Bom, ser precisar de mim pode chamar, para qualquer coisa – disse muito mais maliciosamente e dando um piscadinha no final.

Konan: Já que você ta você dando tão bem com as meninas, por que não leva elas para o Centro de Eventos, onde vai ser a Cerimônia? – disse Konan se levantando.

Deidara: Ótima idéia, minha Azulada – disse levantando também.

Ino: Seria Maravilhoso, ai a gente podia ser conhecer melhor – disse dando uma piscadinha no final.

Sakura: Seria uma Ótima companhia. – disse sorrindo.

Deidara: Ayya, não estas atrasada, já são 3h da tarde, a Cerimônia é às 4h, você não tem que estar numa reunião. – disse seria mente para Ayya.

Ayya: Você tinha que me lembrar disso – disse se levantando com desgosto.

Konan: Eu preciso fazer a Matéria da Cerimônia, Tirar muitas fotos da nova Vice-Presidente – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Pelo menos tira fotos Boas.

Konan: Eu sempre Tiro – disse dando uma piscadinha.

Deidara: Pode deixar vou cuidar bem delas – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Esse é meu medo – disse rindo.

Konan: To indo, Beijos até a Cerimônia. - disse dando beijo no rosto em cada um deles.

Ayya: Tchau, Konan, Bom Agora sou eu que estou indo – disse com cara de cansaço e continuou – Deidara cuide bem das Meninas. – disse seria agora.

Deidara: OK. Sim Senhora – fazendo continência.

Ayya: Acho Bom, Tchau meninas ate Depois – disse dando um beijo no ar, e viu Deidara se Aproximando.

Hinita: Boa Sorte Ayya-chan – disse timidamente.

Ayya: Obrigado Hinata. – disse sorrindo.

Deidara: Me dei bem hoje, com 5 meninas lindas, vou colocar inveja em todo mundo – disse num sussurro convicto.

Ayya: Ei, vê se não apronta com elas, não influenciá-las com sua mente Ero – disse num sussurro seria e depois sorria.

Deidara: Isso eu não posso garantir, mais vou me controlar. – disse imaginado algo.

Ayya: Fui – e da um dei no rosto de Deidara, que fica com cara de Débil, acorda do transe débil, e volta a fazer com as Meninas.

Deidara: Bem Meninas ainda têm tempo, querem conhecer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou.

Sakura: Pode ser nós ainda não conhecemos a Biblioteca. – desse sorrindo.

Tenten: E a área esportiva. – disse sorrindo também.

Deidara: Então vamos lá – disse sorrindo, as meninas se levantaram e o acompanharam.

Ayya anda apresada, para a reunião, mais sem nem uma vontade de ir, "porque que eu fui aceitar esse maldito cargo podia ter recusado, mais não tinha que aceitar, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça" gritava mentalmente, mais no fundo de tudo isso tinha um pontinho em sua mente, que queria que ela aceita-se esse cargo, se esse pontinha significava alguma coisa, ela não sabia o que, só sabia que esse pontinho sempre a deixava confusa e fazia coisa sem pensar direito. Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém aproximando do deu corpo.

?: Adivinha quem é? – disse a voz rouca e sedutoramente sexy de um homem.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá meus amores *_***  
><strong>Como estão? espero que bem ;D<strong>  
><strong>Eu estou bem tristinha com a Fic, já é o qurto capítulo e não ganhei bem uma reviews. Nem umazinha falando mal da fic! Mais eu ainda tenho esperança, não vou para-la por causa disso, mais é bem frustante quando não tem nem um feedback =**  
><strong>Mudando de Assunto, o capítulo atrazou por que eu tive que viajar e não deu tempo de postar antes ;D<strong>  
><strong>Então Boa leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV<p>

Ayya se assustou com a presença que estava atrás de si, sentiu duas mãos lhe tampando a visão, logo reconheceu a voz, pensou em se divertir um pouco com quem estava atrás de si.

Ayya: Quem será? Uma pessoa com uma voz tão sexy assim, não se ouve todos os dias – disse inocentemente e sentiu o homem se aproximar mais sobre o seu corpo.

?: É por que hoje é uma data especial, Vice-Presidente. – disse sussurrando em seu ouvido que lhe fez arrepiar.

Ayya: Mais eu ainda não sou a Vice-Presidente, sou só uma aluna comum – disse ainda inocentemente, sentiu-se o corpo do homem encostar completamente em seu corpo, e pensou "isso vai ser divertido" e esqueceu completamente da reunião.

?: Você nunca foi comum para mim, você sempre foi especial – disse tirando uma das mãos dos olhos da morena, mais continuando a tampar seus olhos, e com a mão que tirou dos olhos, deslizou até a cintura, fazendo seus corpos mais juntos do que estavam.

Ayya: Sempre... – fez uma pausa, sabia se continua se não acabaria bem, então deveria acabar com aquilo rápido. E continuou – Você sempre tão gentil Sasori – disse a frase calmamente e se virando para o homem.

Sasori: Faz parte do meu perfil – disse o homem abraçando de frente sem tirar o contato visual, aqueles olhos verdes sempre o hipnotizaram.

Ayya não podia negar que Sasori era um homem muito lindo, com cabelos ruivos, olhos castanho avermelhados, com um corpo deliciosamente magnífico. Ele sempre a tratou bem, do jeito dele mais bem, mais ela só tinha um sentimento de amizade por ele. Tempos atrás ele conversou sobre um possível namoro, mais ela fugiu da conversa, não queria estragar a amizade deles, e tentar um namoro sem o mesmo sentimento em ambas as partes não era o perfil de Ayya. Seria como dar um tiro no escuro e alguém ira se machucar isso ela não queria. Então ele comeu a fazer essas brincadeiras, era divertido até o ponde de que ele passava dos limites e Ayya sempre tinha que parar. Mais por alguma razão Ayya sentia que Sasori gostava quando ela parava.

Sasori: Você sempre fugindo da parte mais divertida – disse ele num tão calmo e sedutor.

Ayya: É que eu estou com presa, preciso ir a Diretoria – disse ela se afastando um pouco do abraço.

Sasori: Mais eu não estava falando de hoje – disse com um sorriso vitorioso "Essa eu ti peguei" pensou ele.

Ayya: Sasori, eu adoraria conversar mais eu preciso ir mesmo – disse ela saindo do abraço.

Sasori: Tudo bem, mais a nossa conversa não acabou – disse ele serio.

Ayya: Esta bem, outra hora nós conversamos mais – disse ela se afastando.

Antes que ela se afasta se muito Sasori puxou pela mão e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Que surpreendeu Ayya, que só pode ouvir num único sussurro "Boa Sorte Hime". E viu se afastando lentamente, até perdê-lo se vista e se da conta que esta atrasada, vai correndo até o prédio da Direção. Avistou um grande prédio rústico e antigo, com belas vidraças e de madeiras nobres. Entrou rapidamente no prédio, subiu as escadas até chegando a um grande corredor, andou lentamente de cabeça baixa, com os pensamentos longes, quando ouviu uma voz, mais nem muito bola para ela.

?: Esta atrasada – disse a voz ríspida e seria.

Ayya continuou ando sem prestar atenção, na voz, que parecia se familiar. Até que chegou mias perto da pessoa que era a dona da voz.

?: Estou falando com você – disse mais serio e ríspido.

Ayya: Ah, é você – disse sem emoção, e passando lentamente pelo o homem que estava em sua frente, indo em direção a outro corredor e o homem a seguiu.

?: Estão todos esperando por você, não sei onde a Diretora tava com a cabeça por escolher você como Vice-Presidente. – disse ainda sério.

Ayya: Nem eu – disse quase num sussurro, mais foi ouvido pelo homem.

?: Vai ficar com essa cara de enterro? – disse impaciente.

Ayya: Você não devia estar na reunião. – disse ríspida e chegando a uma grande porta de madeira trabalhada. E batendo na porta e dizendo – Desculpe pelo atraso, eu estava mostrando as minhas novas companheiras de quarto a Universidade.

?: Tudo bem, Kakashi ainda não chegou, ele sempre atrasa mesmo – disse uma mulher de cabelos loiros, olhos cor de mel e seios fartos.

Ayya: Obrigado Tsunade-sama – disse se sentando em uma cadeira, em seguida o homem que havia conversado sentou-se na outra ponta, que a olhou profundamente, que foi interrompida.

?: Então Ayya, preparada para a pose – disse um homem de cabelos brancos.

Ayya: Hai, Jiraya-sama, estou preparada – disse com um sorriso forçado.

Jiraya: Há muito tempo quem não tínhamos uma Vice-Presidente tão bonita – disse sorrindo e levando uma cutucada de Tsunade com cara seria.

Ayya: Muito gentil da sua parte Jiraya-sama – disse sorrindo.

Jiraya: Sorte do Presidente, de tela como Vice – disse com um sorriso meio malicioso.

Ayya nem ouviu o comentário, ficou perdida nos seus pensamentos, se tinha feito a escolha certa. "E ainda tenho que trabalhar com ELE. O impecável direto, indiferente, que todas as garotas da Universidade correm a atrás dele. O superficial discreto, e Irritante. Desde o primeiro que boto os pés na Universidade ele implica com ela, o motivo quem vai saber, ele não se importa com nada mesmo, acho que a única garota da Universidade que não corre atrás dele. Será que isso o incomoda? Se for ÓTIMO. E também não vou me preocupar com isso agora." Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando alguém atravessou a porta e dizendo "Desculpe pelo atraso". E voltou a olhar para frente e se deparou com aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos que sempre a olhava, parecendo queres descobrir o que pensava, "Maldito, por que ele olha assim para mim, parece que me quer comer viva, literalmente. Claro tinha que ser o Grande Itachi Uchiha". Não iria demonstrar incomodada com ele, nunca demonstrou, e não ia ser agora. Desviou o olhar para a Tsunade-sama, que estava se levando, e finalmente a Reunião ia começar.

Tsunade: Finalmente Kakashi – disse seria.

Kakashi: Sinto muito Tsunade-sama – disse com sorriso forçado.

Ayya riu por dentro, Kakashi-sensei sempre fora assim, chegava atrasado às aulas, e dava uma desculpa esfarrapada. Mais era um grande professor, ensinava bem a matéria, sempre ajudando os alunos, quando merecia é claro, mais quando não mereciam coitados deles. Riu ligeiramente no canto dos lábios, e continuou a olhar para a Tsuande-sama, mas esse pequeno sorriso não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha.

Tsunade: Então vamos começar a reunião. Todos sabem que esse ano nós teremos um novo Vice-Presidente, que a Srta. Ayya, que vai assumir, e o Presidente será o Itachi, já que ele era o antigo Vice-Presidente. Nós teremos mudanças esse anos que os senhores serão avisados no decorrer do ano. – disse com todos olhando para si.

E a mulher loira de seios faros, disse muitas outras coisas que não foi ouvida por Ayya, sinceramente desejava que esse dia acabasse logo, ou quem sabe um avião cair no pátio seria mais emocionante. "Isso até é irônico demais, o mais Popular e a Estranha da Universidade trabalhando juntos." Sim, a mais estranha Ayya nunca foi do tipo popular, não gostava de chamar a atenção, mais mesmo assim chamava. Todos me achavam doida, até boatos de que ela tinha matado alguém surgiu. Bom nunca foi confirmado se isso era verdade ou não, mais se divertiu muito com isso todas as pessoas a olhando com medo, foi até bom não perdi tempo com a fila do refeitório, nunca tive amigos, sempre colegas que as vezes liberavam dela, até encontrar Konan, a noite no jardim principal, sendo atacada por alguns homens, a morena a defendeu, digamos que os homens nunca mais apareceram na Universidade, desde essa data nunca mais nos separaram, depois foi Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, o fanático religioso, e Pein. Por coincidência ou não eles são os amigos de Itachi também. E ele sempre da um jeito de irritar. Foi tirada dos pensamentos quando Tsunade se levantou e disse suas ultimas palavras. – Então agora vamos para o centro de Eventos para as Posses que já estamos atrasados. – disse por fim.

Todos se levantaram e indo em direção da porta.

Kakashi: Nervosa? – perguntou ele para Ayya que estava indo em direção à porta.

Ayya: Não não, estou tranqüila quanto a isso. – disse sorridente.

Kakashi: Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode pedir. – disse sorrindo por trás da mascara

Ayya: Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei – disse pegando o roteiro da cerimônia.

Kakashi: Esse ano terá um belo governo – disse por fim, já que sabia que ela e o Uchiha não se davam tão bem.

Ayya: Claro, um ótimo governo – disse sínica e fez Kakashi rir discretamente.

Ayya saia da sala de reunião lendo o roteiro à cerimônia, quando estava chegando perto da saída viu Jiraya e Itachi conversando, parou imediatamente e ouviu a conversa.

Jiraya: Ele veio mesmo? – perguntou serio

Itachi: Veio, deve ter chegado ontem – disse sem emoção.

Jiraya: Interessante, este ano está cheio de surpresas – disse com um pequeno sorrido.

Itachi: Vai sim, tendo meu irmãozinho tolo aqui. – disse com um pequeno sorrido.

Jiraya: Se ele for como você ele terá um grande sucesso aqui, mais vocês não se dão bem não é? – disse pensante.

Itachi: Sim, mais esse é só um pequeno detalhe – disse se retirando.

Ayya: "Irmão? Itachi tem um irmão? Tadinho dele, ter um irmão mais velho como o Itachi. – disse num suspiro.

Viu que Itachi vinha na sua direção, saio depressa dali indo em direção do ao banheiro que ficava na esquina do fim do corredor. Rezando que Itachi não tivesse visto-a. Itachi ao seguir pelo corredor avistou Ayya, sem perder tempo apresou o passo até chegar nela. E disse.

Itachi: O Vice-Presidente obedece todas as ordens do Presidente – disse numa voz rouca em seu ouvindo, que a fez tremer.

Viu Itachi passar do si, e indo em direção à saída. Ayya ficou estática, "Seria isso um ameaça? Será que ele queria brincar comigo? Se for, eu entro no jogo, se ele esta pensando que vai ser fácil. Ele está muito enganado." Saio do prédio indo em direção ao Centro de Eventos. "Se ele acha que eu vou acatar todas as ordens deles, ele que sonhe com isso." Brotou um sorriso no rosto e entrando no Centro de Eventos.

–-

Na sala de Reuniões.

Jiraya: Tsunade, você tem certeza que fez a escolha certa? – disse preocupado.

Tsunade: Tenho sim – disse sorrindo – Para esses dois essa experiência vai ser ótima.

Jiraya: Não se você percebeu mais eles se odeiam. – disse sério.

Tsunade: Então eles vão aprender a se AMAR – disse com um sorriso malicioso e com ênfase na ultima palavra.

Jiraya: Com certeza vai ser um ano muito interessante – disse sorrindo.

–-

Dentro do Centro de Eventos.

Tenten: Gigante. – disse surpresa.

Deidara: Muito, para o povo todo entra aqui - disse sorrindo.

Sakura: Vamos escolher um lugar então, parece que vai lota isso aqui – disse sorrindo.

Temari: Boa idéia.

Estavam andando, até avistar uma figura conhecida na porá de entrada do Auditório, onde ia ser a cerimônia.

Meninas: Shizune-san – disseram em coro e sorrindo.

Shizune: Oi meninas, como estão? Estão gostando da Universidade.

Ino: Estamos Ótimas.

Tente: Esse lugar maravilhoso – disse com os olhos brilhando.

Ino: Melhor ainda é a companhia – disse sorrindo e agarrando o braço de Deidara.

Shizune: Estou vendo, como vai Deidara?

Deidara: Estou ótimo, com a companhia dessas meninas quem não estaria. – disse num tom sexy, que fez todas cocarem.

Shizune: Cuide bem delas, entrem logo se não, não vão achar lugares para vocês sentarem juntos. – disse entregando um panfleto da Universidade.

Temari: Claro, vamos meninas – disse empolgada, mais olha para Deidara e diz – E meninos – e sorrir.

Tenten: Se bem, que olhando de longe ele parece uma menina - sussurrando no ouvindo de Temari.

Temari: Isso é verdade – e as duas rirem baixinho.

Ao se aproximarem dos seus lugares, Temari observa um grupo de garotos, que estavam conversando. E vê um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes, nesse momento ele sai, em direção do grupo e fala.

Temari: Gaara? – disse surpresa.

Gaara: Temari? – disse com uma expressão de duvida.

Temari: O que você faz aqui? – disse com a voz alterada, chamando a atenção dos garotos e as meninas se aproximaram junto com Deidara.

Gaara: Acho que o mesmo que você. – disse irônico.

Tenten: Não precisa ser grosso – disse emburrada.

Temari: Pode deixar Tenten, eu resolvo isso. Gaara o que você faz nessa faculdade você não ia para a Alemanha? – disse confusa.

Gaara: Disse bem eu ia, mais ouve uns problemas e eu vim para cá – disse sem emoção na voz.

Temari: Que problemas? - disse curiosa.

Gaara: Não ti interessa. - Disse ríspido.

?: Gaara quem é ela? – disse um garoto loiro de olhos azuis piscina.

Gaara: É a Minha Irmã, Naruto.– disse descontente.

Naruto: Irmã? Desde quando você tem irmã – disse confuso.

Gaara: Desde que eu nasci idiota. – disse serio.

Naruto: Humm, ta explicado. Eii eu não sou Idiota – disse bravo.

?: Acabo de confirmar isso agora. – disse um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos ônix.

Naruto: Cala Boca Sasuke – disse o garoto loiro alterado.

De repente uma voz doce e tímida soa no ar.

Hinata: Neji-nisan? - disse ela timidamente.

Neji: Hinata? – disse indo em direção de Hinata e a abraça.

Hinata: Neji-nisan o que faz aqui? – perguntou surpresa.

Neji: Bom, seu pai achou melhor eu estar na mesma Universidade que você, para ajudá-la – disse se afastando de Hinata.

Hinata: Humm – disse pensativa.

Neji: Não gostou de me ver aqui – disse preocupado.

Hinata: Dejeto nem um, só estou surpresa – disse sem jeito.

Hinata estava um pouco triste, em ver Neji, não que ela não o quisesse por perto, mais ela achava que já era madura o suficiente para esta nem Universidade sozinha, mesmo com suas amigas, ela poderia fazer isso sozinha. Seu pensamento foi interrompido for uma voz escandalosa.

Ino: Ta bom, Ta bom, já chega de encontro familiar – disse literalmente gritando.

Sakura: Ino não precisa gritar – disse falando baixo, mas todos ouviram.

Temari: OK. Esse é o meu irmão Gêmeo. – disse apontando para o Ruivo.

Todos: Gêmeo! – disseram surpresos. (Uma loucura da minha mente. Gêmeos? É Gêmeos.).

Tenten: Nossa você nunca disse que tinha um irmão GÊMEO – disse dando ênfase na ultima palavra.

Temari: Bom, vocês nunca perguntaram – disse com um sorriso sapeca.

Sakura: Ta Bem, agora você Hinata. Quem é ele? – disse apontando para Neji.

Hinata: Ele é o meu Primo. – disse timidamente já que todos estavam olhando para ela.

Ino: Você nunca disse tinha um PRIMO – disse dando ênfase na ultima palavra.

Hinata: Vocês nunca perguntaram – disse com um sorriso sapeca como de Temari e todos riram.

Sakura: Depois de tanta revelação, que tal as apresentações. – disse sussurrando para Temari, que respondeu positivamente.

Temari: Bom, já que estamos quase em família aqui. Eu sou Temari no Sabuku, e essas são Sakura Haruno, Tenten Mitsashi, Ino Yamanaka e Hinata Hyuuga – disse respectivamente, e todas elas deram um acendo, "Já ia esquecendo do Deidara ele deve estar no vácuo agora." - Ah, e esse é o Deidara ele estava mostrando a Universidade para nós – disse sorridente, e Deidara acendo também. Mais não foi bem aceito por Gaara e Neji que foi recebido com um olhar frio e dispersante.

Naruto: Prazer em conhecer meninas, Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, e esses são Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara no Sabuku, Shikamaru Nara e Neji Hyuuga – disse respectivamente com um belo sorriso.

Meninas: Prazer em conhecê-los.

Naruto: Que isso, o prazer é todo nosso – disse sorridente, já que nem um deles se manifestou.

Um silêncio constrangedor abalou o lugar, vendo que nem um deles iria falar nada Deidara pronunciou.

Deidara: Meninas, vamos para os nossos lugares a cerimônia esta perto de começar. – disse ignorando os meninos de um sorriso extremamente sexy que fez as meninas suspirarem.

Ino: Claro, vamos sim – disse agarrando o braço de Deidara.

E simplesmente foram sem olhar para tas deixando 5 meninos, e 2 deles furiosos com aquela cena. Vendo que elas estavam se distanciado falaram entre si.

Neji: Quem aquele cara pensa que é? – disse furioso.

Sasuke: Parece que tem alguém com ciúmes – disse o moreno.

Naruto: Ele não é o único – disse o loiro sorridente, apontando para Gaara.

Gaara: Vamos atrás delas, vais saber aquele projeto de boneca vai com elas. – disse seguindo as junto com os seus amigos.

Deidara acompanhou as meninas até os seus lugares quase no final das fileiras que não eram poucas, Ino grudara em Deidara, mais ele não se incomodava. Temari conversando com Tenten, e Sakura percebendo que Hinata estava mais quieta do que o normal, ficou observando Hinata que parecia estar longe com os seus pensamentos, não quis perturbá-la, percebeu que amiga ficou abalada quando viu Neji, não sabia o porquê, mais talvez porque, nas férias Hinata havia comentado que esse ano ela teria mais liberdade, não teria ninguém vigiando os passos delas além das amigas. Talvez o sonho de Hinata deve ter ido por água baixo. Não sabia o que era, não iria incomodar a amiga agora com isso, então resolveu animá-la e já sabia como.

Sakura: Hina, que tal quando a gente chegar em casa fazer uma festa do pijama para comemorar a nossa entrada definitivamente na Universidade. – disse sorrindo.

Hinata: Iria ser ótimo Saku-chan – disse com um lindo sorriso.

Chegaram enfim em seus lugares, Deidara sentou no meio das meninas para poder conversar com todas. Gaara e Neji chegaram rapidamente, e se sentaram duas fileiras acima do das meninas, junto com Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru. Aguardando que a Cerimônia começasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, Mereço Reviews? <strong>  
><strong>Vão me jogar tomates? <strong>  
><strong>Repolhos?<strong>  
><strong>Alfaces?<strong>  
><strong>Humm... Ovos?<strong>  
><strong>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .<strong>  
><strong>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<strong>  
><strong>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá meus amores? Como estão? Eu espero que bem ;)**  
><strong>Dessa vez eu conseguir por no fim de semana, pois nunca da tempo e tenho que fazer muito corrido durante a semana. <strong>  
><strong>E mais um capítulo e nada de REVIEWS =**  
><strong>Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou ser paciente ;D<strong>  
><strong>Minhas ferias estão acabando, yeah! Vou voltar as aulas com tudo :D<strong>  
><strong>Boa Leitura!<strong>

Capítulo V

Ayya andou apresada até o seu camarim, para se arrumar para a cerimônia, já estava mais que atrasada. No camarim lhe esperava um lindo vestido vermelho escarlate, tomara que caia, com detalhes no busto, que ia até em cima do joelho. Vestiu-se calmamente, pegou as sandálias pretas, sentou-se na frente do espelho e começou a pentear os longos cabelos, amassou as pontas, fez uma franja tampando quase todo o olho esquerdo. Estava quase terminando a maquiagem passou o batom vermelho, que fez o seu rosto mudasse completamente, dando um ar de mulher mais madura, sendo que Ayya se considerava madura. Estava cantarolando alguma música quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, achava que era Shizune ou Tsunade, para ver se ela estava pronta. Abriu a porta lentamente, e quando viu um par de olhos ônix a observado, de cima em baixo, com um terno preto liso, camiseta branca e uma gravata vermelha escarlate, com os seus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo extremamente lindo. Com seus olhos ônix a olhando sentiu se incomodada, mais não deixou que ele percebesse.

Ayya: O que você quer? – perguntou entendida. "Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mais não, tinha que ser ELE" pensou.

Itachi: Vim ver se a nova Vise-Presidente estava à altura do Presidente. – disse entrando no camarim e continuou. – Até que você não esta tão mal. – disse cínico e vendo Ayya revirando os olhos verdes mar.

Ayya: Quanta bondade sua vir aqui para isso. Achei que o GRANDE Presidente estaria muito ocupado para ver seu novo Vise – disse ironizando e fechado à porta.

Itachi: Deve ser difícil para você, com essa mudança de posição, não. – disse sentando-se no sofá.

Ayya: Claro muito difícil – disse se sentando também.

E um silêncio pairou no camarim, Itachi a olhava, observando cada detalhe, e Ayya tentava não olhar para ele, mais era quase impossível desviar daqueles lindos olhos negros. "O que ele quer fazer? Me comer pelos olhos, bom isso ele fazer a muito tempo. Droga Ayya, não olhe para ele, se concentre em alguma coisa". Ela não negava que ele era lindo, muito lindo, maravilhoso, tinha um corpo completamente delirante, que fazia qualquer mulher ou homem endoidar. "Ele muito lindo hoje, não só hoje né mais se ele não fosse tão idiota e irritante". Irritada com aquilo quebrou o silêncio.

Ayya: O que você quer aqui Uchiha? - perguntou irritada se levantando do sofá.

Itachi apenas a observou, cada movimento que ela fez, achou graça da irritação dela. Ele não sabia o porquê mais ele gostava de irritá-la. Ela era a única que entrava nas brincadeiras dele, a única que não grudava no seu pé, ela o evitava. A única que ele realmente se divertia. Única, talvez essa seja a palavra para ela. Única. "Ela realmente está Linda" pensou. Logo percebeu que ela estava ficando mais irritada que a resposta que não vinha dele e ouviu o chamando a atenção novamente.

Ayya: O que você quer aqui Uchiha? Você não viria aqui por nada. – disse mais alterada.

Itachi: Já disse vir ver se você estava à altura do Presidente – disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Ayya: Sua presença me incomoda, saia daqui preciso terminar de me arrumar. – disse literalmente expulsando-o

Itachi esbanjou um sorriso, que dificilmente aparecia em sua face. Levantou-se indo em direção a Ayya, que o observou com atenção.

Itachi: Minha presença incomoda você, que coincidência a sua também me incomoda – disse numa voz rouca e se aproximando mais de Ayya, até ela encostar-se à parede. E continuou. – Agora teremos que nos dar bem, temos que nos mostrar como somos unidos para os estudantes, para estabelecer a ordem. – disse ele colando completamente no corpo de Ayya, descendo a mão até a cintura da morena, que não para de olhar nos seus olhos e ainda falou colocando a outra mão no rosto de Ayya que disse.

Ayya: Eu sei disso. – disse sem tirar os olhos dele.

Itachi: Então proponho um trato, na frente dos alunos, nós seremos completamente unidos, nada de brigas. – disse ele chegando mias perto, com seus lábios roçando no rosto da morena. "Até quando você tem o seu alto controle" – pensou ele, rindo por dentro.

Ayya não entendendo onde Itachi queria chegar, pensou. "Ele ficou louco de vez, ele nunca chegou tão perto de assim mim."

Ayya: Mais isso só quando tivermos com os alunos, fora isso... – não teve tempo de terminar Itachi a interrompeu em seus lábios bem perto de seu ouvido, que a fez arrepiar.

Itachi: Fora isso, vamos nos tratar como sempre nos tratamos. – disse com uma voz rouca e sedutora.

Ayya: Claro, senhor Presidente – disse tentando se afastar.

Itachi: Boa garota. – disse se distanciando da morena.

Ayya: Já que estamos aqui só nós dois. – disse ainda envolvida no abraço de Itachi.

Itachi: Sim... – voltando à aproximação que estavam antes, mais não foi possível porque Ayya desviou rapidamente. "Droga" pensou ele. "Mais um pouco ela cedia"

Ayya foi rapidamente para o centro da sala. "Mais o que foi isso! Ele tava me testando? Por que tão perto" pensou rapidamente confusa. Vendo que o Uchiha ficou irritado quando ela saiu. E pronunciou com a voz mais calma que pode.

Ayya: Agora já pode ir embora. – disse calma e ríspida, que foi percebido pelo o Uchiha.

Itachi: Até parece que não gostou. – disse sarcástico se sentando no sofá novamente, vendo Ayya nervosa.

Ayya: Por favor Uchiha, não sou uma das suas amiginhas, que suspiram quando você passa – disse irritada.

Itachi: Tenho certeza que sim, mais quando você esta sozinha no seu quarto, ou no seu sonho – disse sorrindo vendo a irritação dela.

Ayya: Você quis dizer pesadelos né. Se você esta procurando alguma coisa aqui não vai encontrar nada – disse séria aquela conversa sem cabimento estava a irritando demais.

Itachi: É por isso que você não tem namorado. Eles fogem de você – disse se levantando.

Ayya: Isso não é da sua conta. – disse mais alterada.

Itachi: Isso te incomoda, percebi um pouco de irritação na sua voz. Oh desculpe deve esta magoada ainda que o seu namoradinho foi embora não é, vocês formavam um lindo casal. Mais parece que só com você não estava dando conta do recado, e ele teve que procurar em outro lugar para se satisfazer – disse cínico e ainda sorrindo.

Ayya: UCHIHA VÁ EMBORA AGORA – gritou quase descontrolada.

Ayya se controlou para não atacar o Uchiha, um briga na cerimônia de posso não seria bom, e a confiança que a Tsunada botara nela, ira em vão. A morena o olhou com um olhar de ódio. Esse era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, os dois sempre brigavam mais ela nunca se mostrava incomodada, Itachi se surpreendeu com aquilo. Foi indo em direção da porta e antes de sair disse.

Itachi: A nossa conversa não terminou ainda – disse fechando a porta. "Eu nunca a vi assim, tão irritada, será que ela ainda pensa nele." Pensou irritado.

A morena sentou se na cadeira mais perto, e olhava para porta, entender o Uchiha queria. Virou-se e pegado um copo de água e tomando-o para se acalmar pouco. Olhou para o relógio da parede marcava 4h30 da tarde, tinha que ir para o palco a apresentação estava para começar. Saiu da sala foi indo em direção do palco, pensando no que tinha acontecido, porque Itachi fora vê-la? Porque ele ficou tão perto? Porque ele ficou irritado quando ela saiu de perto dele? Porque ficou tão descontrolada quando ele mencionou o ex-namorado? Porque se sentiu tão bem quando ele se aproximou dela? E porque ela se sentiu tão sozinha quando ele passou pela porta? "Tantos porquês e nem uma respostas pensou." Logo viu que chegou ao palco, lá estava a Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi e claro o Uchiha com a pior cara que ela já viu, e sorrio por dentro. Kakashi logo que a viu acenou para ela, e Shizune chegou também, chamando-a.

Shizune: Preparada? – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Preparada – disse com um sorriso meio forçado.

Então Tsunade se posicionou no palco e começou a falar.

Tsunade: Bom Tarde, Alunos! Eu sou Tsunade a Diretora da Universidade, esse é o Vise-Diretor o Professor Jiraya. – disse apontando, e Jiraya se aproximando de Tsunade e continuou. - Estamos começando mais um ano letivo. Este ano teremos muitas mudanças, além da chegada dos novos alunos. As mudanças vocês serão avisados no decorrer do ano. Agora quero lhes apresentar os Membros do Conselho Estudantil da Universidade. Os Professores: Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Gai Miato e Shizune. – de acordo com que Tsunade os chamava entraram e se posicionavam do lado esquerdo do palco. E os alunos bateram palmas, alguns gritaram, e outros só ficaram olhando.

–-

No auditório, cinco meninas conversavam baixinho.

Sakura: Conselho Estudantil? – disse Sakura para Deidara.

Deidara: Sim, minha rosada – dito isso Sakura ficou corada e Ino vermelha de raiva. E ele continuou. – Eles que dão as ordens junto com os diretores, eles aprovam ou não aprovam as coisas que acontecem na Universidade, por exemplo, se a sua turma planejar uma aula diferente, ou uma aula de campo para um lugar muito distante, onde a Universidade não pode controlá-los, eles fazer uma reunião para ver se aprovam isso ou não, isso também claro, os Presidentes também vão nessas reuniões.

Tenten: Poxa, não sabia desse pequeno detalhe, então qualquer coisa que queiramos fazer tem que passar pelo Conselho? - disse com ar de duvidas.

Deidara: Sim, tudinho – disse sorrindo.

Ino: Até Festas?

Deidara: Se ela for nas dependências da Universidade sim. – disse a olhando.

Temari: Nosso, tem bastante regra aqui né.

Deidara: No começo parece muito confuso, mais depois vocês vão se acostumar, e tirar proveito delas. – disse com um sorrido radiante.

Sakura: Tirar proveito? – perguntou confusa.

Deidara: Sim, pergunte para Ayya, ela vai saber explicar melhor. – disse com um sorriso maroto.

Hinata que permaneceu em silêncio até agora disse.

Hinata: Olha, parece que a Tsundade-sama, vai falar dos Presidentes – disse olhando para o palco e todos fizeram prestando atenção.

Tsunade: Bom, como eu disse, terá varias mudanças então vamos começar. O memento que vocês estavam esperando. Que lhes apresentar o novo Presidente, Itachi Uchiha. – e ele entrou, as garotas começaram a gritar como um bando de loucas, todos os alunos se levantaram para recebê-lo, ficando do lado direito do palco.

Tenten: Uchiha? Não é o sobrenome de uns dos amigos do seu irmão Temari? – perguntou

Temari: Acho que é – disse na duvida.

Ino: Ele é muito Gostoso. – disse babando.

Sakura: Ino, nós estamos em publico – disse sem desviar do Uchiha mais velho.

Tente: Concordo com a Ino, Ele é um Deus grego. – disse com os olhos brilhando.

Ino: Vai dizer que não é, Sakura? – disse com um sorrisinho

Sakura: Nunca disse que não era – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Deidara: Já vi que perdi – disse desanimado.

Hinata: Deidara-san, não ligue para elas – disse com um belo sorriso e surpreendendo o loiro que sorrio de volto, que não passou despercebido por Neji.

Neji: Por que ele ta sorrindo para ela? – disse mais seus amigos nem deram atenção.

Naruto: Itachi? Itachi? Itachi não é o nome do seu irmão? – perguntou para o Uchiha mais novo.

Sasuke: É – disse frio

Shikamaru: Não sabia que seu irmão estaria aqui. – disse para ver a reação do amigo, mais não veio resposta.

Naruto: Ei Sasuke?

Sasuke: Que foi Dobe?

Naruto: Ta tudo Bem?

Sasuke: Poderia esta melhor – disse frio e ríspido.

Naruto: Tem certeza, parece que você esta incomodando por causa do seu Irm... – não teve tempo de fazer Sasuke o interrompeu.

Sasuke: Não que falar sobre isso agora – disse serio.

Naruto: Tá. – terminando de dizer isso volteou a olhar para o palco.

Tsunade: Bom, agora a nossa nova Vise-Presidente, Ayya Kiwchi – disse batendo palmas e os alunos ficaram de pé novamente, e a morena entrou, ouviram-se cochichos, palmas, gritos, estéticos, assobios.

Deidara: Vai lá Ayya – disse assobiando e batendo palmas.

Temari/Ino/Tenten/Sakura/Hinata: Uhull, Ayya - disseram em corro, batendo palmas que fez as pessoas que estavam em sua volta a olharem.

–-

Perto do palco estava uma mulher de cabelos azuis tirando fotos, junto com um homem de cabelos laranja, e comentou.

Konan: Eles foram um belo casal – disse pensando que o seu companheiro não tivesse ouvido.

?: Concordo Konan, esse ano vamos ter muitas coisas boas – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Konan: Claro, Pein – disse com um sorriso forçado "Inda bem que ele não entendeu o sentido que eu quis dizer" pensou.

–-

Em algum lugar no auditório, certo Ruivo ficava observando a Morena de Olhos verdes no palco.

Sasori: Ela está Muito linda – disse literalmente babado.

?: Ainda sonhado – disse um homem de cabelos prateados.

Sasori: Não enche Hidan – disse irritado e o homem de cabelos prateados só riu.

–-

No lado direito do palco, os novos Presidentes conversavam discretamente

Itachi: Se divertindo?

Ayya: Muito – disse sem interesse.

Itachi: Por que aceita-se a Vice-Presidência? Você nem gostas dessas coisas, sempre foge das multidões, não gosta de chamar atenção. – perguntou.

Ayya: Olha, alguém anda me Observado. - disse irônica e continuou. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou atrapalhar o seu reinado. – disse indo em direção onde Tsunade estava acompanhada por Itachi.

Tsunade: Nossos Presidentes estão aqui, então vamos começar a cerimônia de Boas Vindas. Agora são com vocês Presidentes. – disse sorrindo

E Tsunade foi junto dos Professores, no lado Esquerdo do palco acompanhado por Jiraya.

Jiraya: Será que eles vão coexiste no mesmo espaço de agora em diante – disse para Kakashi.

Kakashi: Eu to do lado da Ayya, ela sempre supera os desafios – disse sorrindo.

Jiraya: Então isso é uma aposta? – perguntou sorrindo.

Kakashi: Parece que sim – disse olhando para os novos Presidentes.

Tsunade: Shiii, eles vão começar a falar.

Itachi: Não se esqueça do nosso trato – disse sussurrando para Ayya.

Ayya: E nem você – disse sussurrando também.

E começaram o discurso.

Itachi: É com grande satisfação, que começamos mais um ano letivo. Estamos aqui para estabelecer a ordem, o respeito, o confiança, e a Amizade. Precisaremos da ajuda de vocês para que possamos fazer dessa Universidade, um lugar onde os alunos possam atingir seus sonhos. – disse com uma voz calma mais fria.

Ayya: Durante o tempo que estarem aqui, sermos seus guardiões, seus mestres, ou ates mesmo seus carrascos. – disse fazendo uma pausa para platéia rir, e continuou – Seremos seus olhos para o mundo onde o que vocês precisarem, tentaremos ajudá-los. Sermos seus braços para erguê-los quando estiverem no chão, seremos suas pernas, para guiá-los pelo caminho. Seremos seus ouvidos para alcançar a suas vozes no desconhecido. – disse numa voz serena.

Itachi: Por isso, estaremos à disposição de vocês, para que precisarem, não importando qual a dificuldade.

Ayya: Estaremos aqui, mesmo numa noite de verão quente, ou numa manha chuvosa do outono.

Itachi: Eu e minha companheira estaremos aqui. – disse por final. E a platéia estremeceu gritos, assobios, aplausos. E foram para perto de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Ótima apresentação sabia que vocês iam dar conta do recado. – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Não foi nada Tsunade-sama. – disse sorrindo.

Itachi: Nada que não fossemos dar conta – disse serio.

Ayya: Como sempre convencido – disse baixinho, mais que foi ouvido por todos.

E Tsunade foi fazer a considerações finais.

Tsunade: Obrigado, por terem vindo, que vocês tenham um ótimo ano, estão dispensados. – disse saindo do palco. E a platéia, esvaziando também.

Ayya saiu para o camarim para pegar suas coisas, mais ficou com o vestido, isso já era 7h da noite. Saindo do Centro de Eventos encontrou suas companheiras de quarto junto com Deidara.

Deidara: Parabéns, agora você a legitima Vise-presidente – disse sorrindo e abraçando a Amiga.

Ayya: Obrigada – disse sorrindo.

Meninas: Parabéns Ayya-chan – disseram em coro e sorrindo e vieram abraçando-a.

Ayya: Obrigada meninas. – disse se recompondo do abraço coletivo.

Ino: Você tava incrível, o discurso, melhor ainda é quem estava do seu lado – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Ayya: Você acha, eu nem percebi quem estava do meu lado – disse rindo, quando ouviu uma voz vinda em sua direção.

Konan: Você arraso, não teve outra. – disse abraçando a amiga.

Ayya: Eu não atava tão bem assim – disse sem jeito.

Então Sakura foi do lado de Ayya e falou num sussurro.

Sakura: Ayya-chan, que tal a gente fazer uma festa do pijama? - Perguntou sussurrando

Ayya: Seria ótimo, eu to tão cansada que eu não queira me divertir num lugar distante, em casa vai ser ótimo. – disse sorrindo.

Sakura: Que bom, isso vai animar a Hinata. - disse sussurrando.

Ayya: Hinata? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – perguntou ainda sussurrando.

Sakura: Não sei bem ao certo, mais ela ficou tristonha a tarde inteira, acho que foi quando ela encontrou o primo dela – disse baixinho e continuou – E falando nele, ele ta vindo ai. – disse apontando discretamente para um grupo de meninos que se aproximavam.

Neji: Hinata? – disse se aproximando do grupo.

Hinata: Ah, Neji-nisan – disse timidamente e percebeu que Ayya esta olhando confusa e continuou – Ayya-chan, esse é o meu primo Neji Hyuuga. – disse apontando.

Ayya: Prazer em conhecê-lo - disse estendendo a mão e sorrindo. E continuou. – Eu sou Ayya Kiwchi.

Neji: Igualmente – disse serio.

Hinata: Ayya-chan é a dona da casa, onde eu e as meninas moramos. – disse timidamente.

Neji: Ah, obrigada por recebê-la em sua casa. – disse um pouco mais relaxado.

Ayya: Que isso, não foi nada – disse olhando para Hinata que parecia abatida e continuou. – E vocês são? – disse apontando para os meninos atrás de Neji.

Então um menino loiro de olhos azuis se propiciou.

Naruto: Que falta de educação a nossa. Eu sou Naruto Uzimaki, e esses são Gaara no Sabaku, e esse é – foi interrompido.

Ayya: Sabaku? – disse confusa.

Temari: Sim, ele é o meu irmão Gêmeo – disse entediada.

Ayya: Humm. Ah desculpe te interromper, pode continuar. – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Naruto: Como eu ia dizendo, esse é Shikamaru Nara, e Sasuke Uchiha – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Uchiha? – disse surpresa. "Será que ele é..." seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do moreno irritado.

Sasuke: Algum problema.

Ayya: Você é o irmão do Itachi? - perguntou

Sasuke: Sou infelizmente – disse serio mais a ultima palavra foi tão baixa que ninguém ouviu, exceto pela morena.

Ayya: Que cruz, ter um irmão como o Itachi – disse abismada.

Sasuke: Também acho – disse divertido e viu que Ayya sorriu.

Ayya: Essa é a Konan – disse puxando a amiga para perto.

Konan: Oii – disse com um sorrisinho forçado e continuou. – Então Ayya-sama, que a vossa senhoria vai fazer essa noite. – disse com um sorriso sapeca.

Naruto: É verdade você é a Vise-Presidente – disse assustado.

Gaara: Naruto Como você é lento. – disse ele serio.

Deidara: Eii, Ayya, vai ter uma festa de Comemoração de Início das Aulas, hoje à noite numa boate não longe daqui você vai? – perguntou.

Ayya: Não obrigara, já tenho outros planos – disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha para Sakura, que as outras meninas entenderam que já estavam sabendo da festa do pijama.

Deidara: Que planos? – perguntou curioso.

Ayya: Não te interessa – disse mostrando a língua e as meninas riram.

Konan: Ta me deixando de fora dos seus planos – disse emburrada para Ayya.

Ayya: Claro que não, aparece lá em casa preparada – disse sorrindo e Konan já entendeu o redado.

Konan: Você é quem manda – disse sorrindo.

Perto dali, um homem de cabelos laranja diz.

?: Konan – disse alto.

Konan: Já vou Pein, se me dão licença, te vejo depois, Beijos. – disse correndo junto a Pein.

Pein: Ayya, belo discurso – disse sorrindo de lado.

Ayya: Obrigada Pein – disse sorrindo, vendo ele se afastar com sua amiga.

De repente uma voz gélida soa no ar.

?: Ora ora, se não é o meu irmãozinho tolo – disse com meio sorriso.

Sasuke: Itachi – disse com raiva na voz.

Itachi: Parece que já fez amigos, e alguns nem tão bons assim – disse olhando para Ayya.

Sasuke: O que você quer aqui? – perguntou ainda com raiva na voz.

Itachi: Só vim ver como estava meu irmão. – disse sínico.

Sasuke: Você nunca se importou, não vai ser agora que vai mudar – disse se controlando.

Itachi: Você ainda continua o mesmo, o mesmo irmãozinho tolo – disse calmo.

Sasuke: Cale a Boca – disse já alterado.

Itachi ira falar mais foi interrompido por Ayya.

Ayya: Que coisa feia Presidente, já arejando briga com os novos estudantes, não esta se esquecendo de alguma coisa não. – disse sarcástica.

Itachi: Claro que não, Vise-Presidente, só estava dando um _oi_ para o meu irmão – disse indo embora passando pela morena e disse sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Amanha terminamos a nosso conversa, não se esqueça o Vise-Presidente obedece todas as ordens do Presidente, sem nem uma objeção.

Ayya: Só nos seus sonhos – disso só para ele ouvir.

Itachi: Que o Jogo comece – disse só para ela ouvir, rindo por dentro e satisfeito passando completamente pela morena continuou – Ah, já ai esquecendo, durante toda essa semana teremos reuniões, não se esqueça. - disse indo embora.

Ino: Nossa, que chegada – disse rindo e viu Ayya revirar os olhos.

Ayya: Que seja vamos para casa meninas – disse sorrindo.

Sasuke: Nós estávamos indo também, que tal formos juntos. – disse colocando a não no bolso.

Ayya: Claro, seria bom, andar a noite sozinha é perigo – disse olhando as estrelas.

Deidara: Eu me despeço aqui, meninas foi um prazer passar à tarde com vocês – disse sorrindo e indo em direção das meninas dando um beijo no rosto de casa uma, que as fez corarem.

Ayya: Vais à festa?

Deidara: Você ainda pergunta – disse rindo

Ayya: Boa Noite – disse o abraçando

Deidara: Boa Noite Vise-Presidente – disse rindo e sumindo na escuridão.

Ayya: Então vamos – disse isso e todo a seguiram.

Estavam andando até os fins da dependência da Universidade, quando Ayya ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, ou para o lado e viu um vulto de cabelos ruivos, perto de um poste de luz apagado. E Tenten viu que Ayya esta olhando para o lado e viu o vulto no poste.

Tenten: Quem é aquele? – perguntou e todos olharam apara o vulto.

Ayya: Podem ir na frente eu já alcanço vocês - disse sem tirar o olhos do vulto.

Tenten: Tem certeza, vai ser perigoso ficar sozinha - disse preocupada.

Hinata: É verdade Ayya-chan – disse também preocupada.

Ayya: Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem – disse sorrindo para tranqüilizar as meninas.

Sasuke: Não se preocupem eu vou acompanhar ela - disse sem emoção, mais deixando seu amigos surpresos.

Naruto: Teme, você esta bem? – disse preocupado colocando as mãos na testa de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Estou Dobe, agora vocês pode ir, eu esperar ela – dito isso Ayya foi ver o vulto e outros foram em direção as suas casas. E Sasuke ficou observando-a.

No poste.

Ayya: O que faz aqui? – disse rápida.

Sasori: Vim ter ver – disse sorrindo

Ayya: Ta bom – disse sorrindo.

Sasori: Estava linda hoje – disse acariciando o rosto da morena.

Ayya: Só hoje? – disse num tom sapeca.

Sasori: Todos os dias – disse se aproximando mais ate chegar bem perto de encostar seus lábios nos delas, mais foi interrompido, pela mão alva da morena.

Ayya: Sasori você não tem jeito – disse se afastando do ruivo.

Sasori: Desculpe! É que quando fico perto de você, eu não consigo pensar direito e ajo por impulso – disse sem jeito.

Ayya: Ta desculpado. – disse com um pequeno sorriso, e continuou – Mas eu preciso ir, as meninas estão me esperando – disse dando um passo para trás.

Sasori: E o garoto ai também - disse emburrado.

Ayya: Hahaha – disse rindo e continuou. - Você fica tão bonitinho quando esta de cara emburrada. - Riu mais quando as bochechas do ruivo ficaram quase a cor do cabelo.

Ayya: Então, vais à festa de Inicio das Aulas?

Sasori: Acho que sim, Deidara me encheu há paciente o dia todo para ir, você vai? – disse com um tom de esperança.

Ayya: Não, Já tenho coisas para fazer. Verdade eu tenho que ir, Tchal, Beijos – disse se afastando.

Sasori: Tchal – e num sussurro disse – Você sempre ta com presa. – disse indo embora.

A morena andou de presa, até avistar os olhos negros de Sasuke. "Ai, eu esqueci que ele estava aqui. O que será que ele quer?".

Ayya: Não precisava ter esperado – disse um pouco ofegante.

Sasuke: Não se preocupe, eu queria falar com você, seu namorado não vai se importar, né? – disse serio.

Ayya: Eu não tenho namorado– disse andado pela rua.

Sasuke: E o cara que quase te beijou agora? – disse confuso.

Ayya: Ele é só um amigo – disse olhando as estrelas.

Sasuke: Que amizade – disse divertido.

Ayya: Mais o que você quer falar comigo? – perguntou curiosa

Sasuke: O que há entro você e o Itachi? - disse encarando os olhos verdes de Ayya.

Ayya: Nada – disse tentando não mostrar surpresa com a pergunta. " O que tem eu e o Itachi?" essa pergunta ficou martelando em sua mente.

Sasuke: Não é que pareceu – disse serio.

Ayya: Acredite, quero distancia dele, já basta trabalhar com ele na presidência – disse desgostosa.

Sasuke: Se você quer distancia dele, por que aceito o cargo – disse olhando desconfiado.

Ayya: Interesse políticos – disse sarcástica.

Sasuke: ...

Ayya: Mas por que a pergunta? – perguntou curiosa.

Sasuke: Nada de mais, só para ficar informado, se acontecer alguma coisa com ele, para você não ficar no meu caminho – disse com um olhar desafiado que qualquer um teria medo, mais para a surpresa dele, a morena abriu um lindo sorriso, que fez perder a noção do tempo.

Ayya: Sasuke? Sasuke? – disse cutucando-o.

Sasuke: Ah... Oi... Que que foi?

Ayya: Já chegamos – disse sorrindo.

Sasuke: Ah tá – disse ainda meio confuso.

Ayya: Obrigada Por me acompanhar, Boa Noite – disse dando um aceno e entrando na casa.

Sasuke: Boa Noite – disse vendo a morena fechar a porta. Ficou olhando por alguns minutos e andou a rumo de sua casa. "Que garota estranha, ela nem amenos fez alguma objeção do que eu disse... E aquele sorriso... Sasuke se recomponha, não foi nada de mais". Em meio dos seus pensamentos chegou ao um prédio azul, entrou, subiu as escadas, ate o 5° andar, abriu a porta.

Naruto: Oh. Finalmente, achei que você tinha se perdido – disse num tom malicioso.

Sasuke: Não enche Naruto. – disse sentando no sofá.

Neji: Qual é Sasuke, conta ai por que esse interesse repentino nela. E o que você fez com ela? – disse curioso.

Sasuke: Não aconteceu nada. – disse serio.

Gaara: Que desperdício, ele é BEM bonita, visse as coxas dela – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Shikamaru: Sem contar que ela é a Visse-Presidente – disse se juntando com os amigos.

Naruto: E você me diz que não aconteceu nada, quem é você e que fez com o Sasuke? – disse num tom divertido e todos caíram na risada.

Sasuke: Bom, eu vou para o meu quarto – disse indo em direção ao quarto.

Neji: Ta bom, nós vamos ficar ainda aqui.

Sasuke entrou no seu quarto, deitou-se na cama e ficou pensando na que tinha acontecido, " Aquele sorriso... Sorriso...". E pegou no sono.

–-

Não muito longe dali, umas meninas estavam fazendo muita bagunça na sala, todas de pijamas e rodeada de chocolate, sorvete e sanduíches.

Konan: Ayya, me diz o que aconteceu? – disse curiosa.

Ayya: Não aconteceu nada.

Ino: Como não aconteceu nada, um GATO daquele, e você não faz nada – disse gritando.

Ayya: Eu sei que ele bonitinho, a gente só converso. – disse perdida no meio de tanto interrogatório.

Tente: Ta bem, já entendemos, mais agora, que era o cara ruivo que tava te chamando? – disse tudo de uma vez só.

Konan: Ruivo? Sasori, ele não desiste nunca – disse rindo.

Temari: Quem é Sasori? – disse curiosa.

Ayya: É só um amigo – disse pegando um pote de sorvete.

Konan: Amigo? Ele quer mais que amizade com você e não é de hoje – disse comendo um chocolate.

Ayya: Eu sei só que eu o vejo como um amigo. – disse pensativa.

Sakura: Você nunca de uma chance para ele?

Ayya: Nos já conversamos sobre isso, mais ele ainda insiste – disse virando o rosto, e vendo uma menina de olhos perolados, com os pensamentos longes e resolve fazer alguma coisa. – Bom chega de falar de mim, agora tenho uma idéia para finalizar essa noite. – disse confiante.

Temari: E o que Seria? – disse desconfiada

Ayya: Guerra de Travesseiro – disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

Konan: Você não passou da idade não – disse rindo, mais por pouco tempo, por que levou uma travesseada de Ayya. – Isso não vai ficar assim – disse dando uma travesseada em Ayya mais acaba escorregando e atinge Ino, que não deixa por pouco e atinge Tenten, vendo que Hinata ainda estava parada e faz sinal para as Demais.

Ayya/Tenten/Ino/Sakura/Temari/ Konan: Se prepara Hinata – e todas elas atingem Hinata e cai na gargalhada.

As meninas continuaram a Guerra de travesseiro, até que o sono as atingiu, dormindo na sala cheia de penas. As meninas estão se adaptando a novo ambiente, se preparando para o começo das aulas. Ayya não parava em casa, sempre indo às reuniões do conselho, e aturando Itachi. E assim foi o resto da semana.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Então, Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Olá meus amores *-* Como estão? Eu espero que Bem ;)  
>Sexta-Feira Yeah! Acho que São Pedro escutou minhas presses por que agora esta chovendo, e o calor Infernal se foi, Amém.<br>Esse capítulo vamos ter momentos de tensão ;O  
>Boa Leitura!<p>

**LEIA A NOTA FINAL: IMPORTANTE!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo VI<p>

O sol brilhava no horizonte, o outono estava em seu maior semblante, as folhas das arvores estavam no seu tom amarelo avermelhados, caindo no chão, fazendo as ruas se encherem de folhas. Não muito longe da li numa casa antiga perto do centro de Tókio.

Ayya: Vocês estão esperando um convite especial, andam logo, vão chegar atrasadas na aula – disse a morena irritada aos berros na escada, que estava com uma blusa transada na frente vermelha, com uma causa preta, e um tênis vermelho.

Temari: Já estamos indo, só mais um pouquinho – disse a loira correndo pelos corredores.

Ino: É, já estamos quase prontas – disse Ino saindo de sutiã rosa e com um short azul pelos corredores.

Ayya: Quase prontas? Já são quase 8 horas da manha, e você dizem que estão quase prontas? – disse mais alterada ainda.

Hinata: Eu já estou pronta – disse descendo as escadas, com uma blusa verde, com uma causa Jean, e um tênis e um lenço verde na cabeça.

Ayya: Hinata, você é a minha salvação – disse abraçando a meninas de olhos perolados, que riu com a atitude da morena.

Tenten: To pronta – disse a morena de coques descendo a escada, vestindo uma camiseta azul com uma bermuda bege e uma rasteirinha.

Temari: Eu também estou pronta – disse descendo a escada, com uma blusa de alcinha amarela, com um short preto e com uma sandália.

Ayya: Anda Sakura! Ino! Vou deixar vocês para trás. – disse indo em direção à porta.

Sakura: Espera! Já terminei – disse descendo a escada correndo, com uma blusa de alcinha branca, com uma bermuda preta seguida de Ino.

Ino: Cheguei! – disse ofegante, estava com um vestido de alcinha rosa, e uma sandália também rosa.

Ayya: Finalmente, mais um pouco eu já ia sem vocês – disse saindo pela porta, e as meninas saíram também, desceram as escadas, e Ayya abriu a porta principal da casa, que dava para a rua bem movimentada de estudantes da Universidade, e a trancando-a assim que as meninas saíram.

E foram em direção da Universidade, já que estavam atrasadas, andavam apresadas, e não conversavam muito. Alguns minutos depois, chegam às dependências da Universidade, e foram cada uma os seus respectivos prédios. A primeira a chegar aos prédios foi Tenten, estava andando apresada, pelos os corredores, para achar sua sala.

Tenten: Qual é? Onde fica? – disse no corredor vazio.

Andou mais um pouco até chegar num corredor sem saída.

Tenten: Fala sério, esse lugar é um labirinto – disse emburrada, mais se assustou com uma voz no começo do corredor.

?: Perdida? – disse um homem de olhos castanhos e cabelo amarrado num rabo de cavala alto coçando a cabeça.

Tenten: É, muito perdida, você é Shikamaru Nara, não é? – perguntou duvidosa se aproximando.

Shikamaru: Eu mesmo, Tenten Mitsashi? – perguntou.

Tenten: Isso mesmo – afirmou sorrindo.

Shikamaru: Então, você também vai fazer Direito? – perguntou.

Tenten: Vou sim – disse sorrindo, e de repente se lembrou – Ai, Meu Deus, to atrasada, e ainda não achei a sala – disse desesperada.

Shikamaru: Calma, eu ti levo para a sala – disse andando que foi seguido por Tenten.

Tenten: Obrigada, esse lugar é um labirinto – disse divertida.

Shikamaru: Se você quiser depois eu te faço um mapa, para não se perder mais – disse meio sem jeito.

Tenten: Seria ótimo. – disse sorrindo.

Shikamaru: Pronto, chegamos – disse parando em frente da porta.

Tenten: Será que o Sensei não vai brigar com a gente? – perguntou preocupada.

Shikamaru: Provavelmente não, somos calouros, temos desconto – disse divertido e abrindo a porta dizendo – Desculpe pela demora nós nos perdemos pelo caminho. – disse entrando na sala seguido por Tenten, que disse.

Tenten: Desculpe pelo atraso. – disse envergonhada entrando na sala.

?: Não se preocupe, hoje é o primeiro dia, acontece. Sentam-se, por favor, eu sou Asuma Sarutobi, sou o seu Sensei de agora em diante, qualquer duvida pode perguntar, Então, vamos dar inicio a aula – disse sorrindo, e Shikamaru e Tenten Sentaram-se e ouviram a aula.

–-

Uma loira de maria chiquinhas, adentrava a sala de aula e se sentando na fileira da janela, sentando-se na penúltima carteira.

Temari: "Inda bem que deu tempo de chegar antes do Sensei" - pensou aliviada e olhou para trás e viu o homem de cabelos compridos e de olhos perolados e disse – Você é primo da Hinata, Neji, não é? – perguntou firmemente.

Neji: Sim – disse junto com um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e fez uma pausa e continuou. – Temari, a irmã do Gaara – disse duvidoso.

Temari: Aham – disse sorrindo.

Neji: Você não tem nada parecido com o Gaara – disse pensativo.

Temari: Não mesmo – disse rindo.

De repente uma mulher familiar entra na sala gritando.

?: Quero todos sentados, sou Anko Mitarashi sua Sensei, e eu quero que todos fiquem em silencio e prestem atenção na minha aula, se não fizerem isso, serão retirados da minha aula. Entendidos? – disse num tom desafiador.

Turma: ...

Anko: Eu disse entendidos? – disse mais alto.

Turma: Sim, Sensei – disseram em coro.

Anko: Ótimo, Então vamos à aula. – disse pegando livros.

Neji: Estressada – sussurrando para Temari que riu e ficaram em silencio o resto da aula.

–-

Ino por sua vez, já fez sua aparições, digamos que ela conquistou toda a turma. Sentando-se na fileira no meio, conversando com algumas meninas.

?: Bom Dia, sejam Bem vindos, sou Kurenai Yuuhi, a Sensei de Vocês a partir de agora – disse sorrindo.

Turma: Bom Dia, Sensei. – disseram em coro.

Kurenai: Alguém tem alguma pergunta – perguntou mais ninguém se manifestou e continuou – Vamos à aula, hoje eu vou pegar leve com vocês – disse sorrindo.

–-

Hinata andava calmamente pelos corredores do prédio, soube que o Sensei iria se atrasar, então não achava necessidade de presa, adentrou na sala, todos estavam conversando alto, brincando, tacando bolinha de papel que quase a acertou, fazendo dar um passo para traz rapidamente. Olhou as carteiras todas estavam ocupadas, se não estavam, os alunos faziam sinal de que já pertencia a alguém. De repente a morena ouviu um voz familiar.

?: Eii, você de lenço verde na cabeça, tem um lugar aqui. – disse uma voz no fundo da sala.

Hinata olhou atentamente para vez quem era, e se deparou com um homem de cabelos e olhos negros, junto com outro homem de cabelos vermelho vivo e olhos verde água. Todos da sala pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olharam para Hinata, que já estava um pouco corada, agora mesmo que ficou um pimentão. Andou lentamente até onde estava à carteira e se sentou rapidamente, que ficava entrou o moreno e o ruivo. Logo todos estavam voltando a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

Gaara: Você esta bem? – perguntou e Hinata afirmou com a cabeça, mais ela ainda estava vermelha.

Sasuke: Qual é seu nome mesmo?

Hinata: É Hinata – disse timidamente.

Gaara: É claro, como poderíamos esquecer um nome tão lindo com esse – disse sorrindo. Hinata olhou rapidamente para ele e deu um sorriso tímido.

Sasuke: Neji disse que você ia fazer administração também, mais ele disse que não seria demais para. Por que você é muito frágil e não ai agüentar a pressão do trabalho. – disse despreocupado.

Hinata: Ah. Claro Neji-nisan... – disse tristemente. E os dois rapazes se entreolharam. Gaara fez uma cara seria para Sasuke, dizendo que ele não deveria ter dito aquilo, e Sasuke compreendeu, e não disseram mais nada a respeito.

Gaara: Então, Hinata se precisar de qualquer coisa pode contar com a gente – disse com um sorriso maravilhoso tentando animá-la.

Sasuke: É, se alguém te perturbar pode falar para nós, e daremos um jeito – disse também sorrindo.

Hinata: Obrigada, e também se vocês precisarem de mim pode falar – disse com seu melhor sorriso.

?: Desculpe o atraso, é que eu me perdi pelo caminho – disse um homem de cabelos acinzentados, com um mascara hospitalar tampando seu rosto, só deixando os olhos a mostra. – Sou Kakashi Hatake, o Sensei de vocês, vamos começar a aula - disse sorrindo atrás da mascara.

–-

Sakura andava pelos corredores do prédio, indo em direção do banheiro, estava feliz por saber que sua Sensei seria Shizune, estava preocupada de não se adaptar as normas do professor. O prédio estava numa maior bagunça, calouros estavam ganho trote dos Residentes*. E Sakura estava torcendo para que ela não fosse atingida. Sakura abriu a porta do banheiro, quando ia entrar algum a agarrou.

R1: Nossa, que menina mais linda – disse agarrando pela cintura.

R2: Vai ficar muito linda com o jaleco – disse se aproximando.

R1: Acho que vai ficar muito melhor sem ele – disse com um sorrindo malicioso, e passando a mão pela cintura e subindo.

Sakura: Me largar! Para com isso – disse gritando e se debatendo, mais foi calada pelo o R1.

R1: Que menina mais briguenta, assim você só me excita mais – disse lambendo seu pescoço.

Sakura: Tire as mãos de mim! Socorro! Socor... – não pode terminar a frase ele a calou com o outro beijo violento, machucando seus lábios.

R2: Calma ai, eu também quero me divertir. – disse com um sorriso malicioso, colocando as mãos nos seios de Sakura, e rasgando a blusa, ficando com o sutiã a mostra.

Sakura: Parem, por favor – disse com a voz fraca e lágrimas grossas descendo pelos seus olhos. " Alguém me salve" foram os últimos pensamentos de Sakura, antes de alguém arrombar a porta do banheiro.

?: Soltem-na agora mesmo – sua voz era seria, e intimidadora, um homem de cabelos loiros radiantes e olhos azul céu cintilantes.

R2: Seu Merda, sai logo daqui – disse irritado.

?: Larguem ela Agora – seu voz estava mais alterada ainda.

R2: Ora seu... – disse enquanto se preparava para dar um soco no homem loiro, mais desviou.

?: Até parece – disse dando um soco no estomago, e outro no rosto fazendo o R2 cair no chão e gritar de dor.

R1: Seu filho de Puta – disse largando Sakura, que bate a cabeça na pia fazendo sangrar. Foi indo em direção do homem loiro, o mais rápido que pode, preparando para dar um chute, mais o homem loiro defendeu desequilibrado o R1, dando uma abertura, que não foi desperdiçando pelo homem loiro, dando um chute nas partes íntimas do outro, fazendo gritar de dor, e caindo no chão gemendo.

?: Seu Merdas, saiam agora daqui – disse num tão de raiva. Os homens que estavam no chão se levantaram com dificuldade, e saíram. O homem loiro foi rapidamente em direção de Sakura.

?: Sakura! Você esta bem? Sakura fala comigo? – disse o homem preocupado.

Sakura: Obrigada – disse com a voz fraca e chorava muito o abraçando.

?: Não precisa me agradecer. Precisamos cuidar do seu ferimento. – disse indo pegar Sakura no colo, mais foi impedido por ela.

Sakura: Eu não vou sair assim – disse corada se cobrindo na região dos seios. O homem loiro se deu conta que ela estava com seus seios quase a mostra e corando levemente.

?: Assim claro, então deixa eu colocar isso em você – disse tirando o casaco que ele estava usando, colocando em Sakura. E continuou – Vamos a Enfermaria, temos que cuidar do seu ferimento. – disse pegando-a no colo e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

O homem loiro levou a enfermaria todos que estavam no corredor ficaram olhando abismados, com a cena, mais ele nem ligou. O corredor parecia deserto se não tivessem pessoas lá, todos em silêncio vendo a cena. Chegam rapidamente, a Enfermaria, abriu a porta, mais não tinha ninguém, depositou Sakura na maca e foi em direção da porta.

?: Vou fechar a por para que nem um curioso te aborreça – disse sorrindo.

Sakura estava meio tonta com tudo que tinha acontecido, e não tinha reparado que o rosto daquele homem era familiar.

Sakura: Você! Naruto não é? - disse duvidosa e com a voz fraca.

Naruto: Sou sim, que bom que se lembra de mim – disse sorrindo, e indo em direção ao um armário com remédio, e pegando alguns vidros e curativos.

Sakura: Mais o que faz aqui? Escutou meu pedido de socorro? – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso.

Naruto: Bom, eu também vou fazer medicina como você, e eu vi quando aqueles caras entraram no banheiro com você. – disse serio.

Sakura: Obrigada, se você não tivesse aparecido, Eu... Eu... Não... – seus lábios machucados foram interrompidos pelo dedo indicador de Naruto, começando a chorar novamente.

Naruto: Não, não pense mais nisso, eu não vou deixar que nem um mal aconteça com você – disse olhando profundamente, os olhos verdes de Sakura, que corou com o gestou e as palavras dele.

Sakura: Obrigada – disse mais uma vez sorrindo.

Naruto: Deixa que cuidar do seu ferimento – disse indo em direção ao ferimento na cabeça de Sakura, e continuou – Pode arder um pouco. – disse pegando um algodão e despejando um liquido sobre ele e colando em cima do ferimento.

Sakura: Aiii – disse em um pequeno gemido de dor.

Naruto: Só mais um pouquinho – disse pegando um curativo e colocando em cima do ferimento. – Pronto já acabei, doeu muito? – perguntou preocupado.

Sakura: Não, você tem jeito para isso, eu nunca achava que você iria fazer Medicina. – disse sem jeito e continuou – Mais você vai ser um ótimo medico – disse sorrindo.

Naruto: Ah... Que isso – disse sem jeito corando quando para baixo, viu que Sakura tinha outro ferimento perto do seio de Sakura e corando mais ainda. - Sabes, é que... É que tem... – disse sem jeito.

Sakura: É o que Naruto? – perguntou confusa

Naruto: É que tem um ferimento ali – disse apontando muito corado para o ferimento perto do seio direito de Sakura.

Sakura: Ah! Não tem problema eu confio em você – disse corada e sem jeito.

Naruto: Claro – disse pegando outro algodão com o liquido do frasco, fez o procedimento bem rápido, e desajeitado. Que causou um riso baixo de Sakura. – Pronto terminei – disse indo guardando os frascos de remédio e se dirigindo a pia para lavar as mãos.

Sakura: Muito Obrigada – disse novamente.

Naruto: Não foi nada, Agora acho que você deve ir para casa – disse serio.

Sakura: Para casa? Mas hoje é o primeiro dia de aula.

Naruto: Nada disso mocinha, você não esta em condições de assistir aula, além do mais, acho que a Shizune-sensei não vai ser importar – disse com um sorriso.

Sakura: Mas... – não pode completar a frase, Naruto a interrompeu.

Naruto: Nada de mais, eu vou levá-la para casa – disse serio.

Sakura: Não quero te atrapalhar, vais perder aula por minha causa – disse tristemente.

Naruto: Não vai atrapalhar em nada, hoje é só apresentações dos Senseis, não vai ter nada importante. Eu garanto que nem eu e você vamos perder nada – disse sorrindo.

Sakura: Ta bom então – disse sorrindo.

Naruto levou Sakura para casa, conversaram pelo caminho, riam bastante, com as idéias de Naruto, que fez Sakura esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Chegaram a casa, Sakura abriu a porta. Naruto percebeu que tinha muitas escadas e resolveu carregar Sakura para não fazer muito esforço. Adentraram na sala espaçosa, o loiro disse que Sakura precisava descansar, então a levou ate seu quarto, depositou Sakura na cama, arrumando dos travesseiros, conversam um pouco, logo a rosada adormeceu. Naruto a cobriu com a colcha que estava em cima da cama, olhou ligeiramente para a rosada que dormia tranqüilamente, fechou a porta, desceu as escadas, e andou em rumo a sua casa.

–-

A manha passou ligeiramente, à tarde caio na Universidade, estudantes andando, para todos os lados, alguns com pressa, outra nem tanto, só apreciando a paisagem que era muito linda, campos verdes, com grandes árvores, e uma deliciosa brisa balançavam os galhos das arvores fazendo um barulho gostoso. Não muito longe, havia uma mulher de cabelos pretos azulados, sentada debaixo de uma arvores, e a brisa balançava suas longas madeixas. Sua fase transmitia tristeza, seus olhos perolados olhavam em volta, mais não reparavam em nada. Ando perto dali uma mulher, de cabelos negros longos, andava calmamente, deixando o vento lavar sua alma, os barulhos dos galhos eram a mais bela sinfonia que havia ali. Os seus olhos verdes mar, rodeavam o campo verde, examinado cada pedacinho de terra, até que seus olhos depararam com os olhos perolados tristes. Andou calmamente até a outra morena, sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou em silêncio admirando a vista, até uma voz tímida quebra o silêncio.

Hinata: Ayya-chan, o que faz ai?

Ayya: Eu estava indo para minha próxima aula, mais eu vi você aqui, então vim falar com você, mais você não tem aula não? – perguntou autoritária.

Hinata: Nesse período não tem aula, ai eu vim aqui pensar – disse tristemente.

Ayya: Humm ta, pensei que já estava matando aula – falou divertida.

Hinata: Eu nunca faria isso, Eu... Eu... – disse assustada.

Ayya: Calma, calma eu estava brincando – disse acalmando Hinata. E continuou – Você anda tão tristonha ultimamente, aconteceu alguma coisa? Pode falar comigo? Algo te incomoda? – disse deitando a cabeça de Hinata em seu colo e fazendo cafuné.

Hinata: Não é nada de mais – disse a morena querendo fugir do assunto.

Ayya: Humm, Nada é. Se eu fosse aportar, diria que é o seu primo – disse olhando para os campos verdes, e Hinata rapidamente olhou para ela.

Hinata: Como você sabe? – disse um pouco alto.

Ayya: Se eu disser que esta na sua cara – disse sorrindo, e Hinata correspondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Hinata: Nada escapa dos olhos né, Ayya-chan - disse segurando os longos cabelos, que o vento balançava, e continuou – É que todos da minha família acham que eu não sou capaz de fazer nada, desde pequena foi assim, sempre protegida, não podia andar sozinha, nem na minha própria casa. Sempre rebaixada como um estorvo. Isso machuca muito. – disse com os olhos marejados.

Ayya: É que eles se preocupam com você – disse acariciando levemente as bochechas de Hinata.

Hinata: Eu também acho isso, mais eu já estou bem grandinha, sei me cuidar muito bem. Quando eu vim para a Universidade, eu pensei agora eu vou poder ter um pouco de liberdade, vou poder mostra para a minha família que posso viver sem eles ficaram por perto. Ai o Neji aparece, e os meus sonhos e esperanças, sumiram como poeira. – disse entro os soluços lágrimas grossas caíram de seus olhos.

Ayya: Hinata querida, deve ter sido muito difícil, todo esse tempo, esses só queria te proteger, mais por que eles a amam muito. Vi nos olhos de Neji, que ele se preocupa com você. Talvez eles exageraram um pouco, com a superproteção. – disse com um pequeno sorrindo e Hinata sorriu também, e continuou – Mais se você de agora em diante, mostrar para eles que você caminhar sozinha, talvez isso possa mostrar que você não precisa mais que eles te protejam tanto assim – disse enquanto Hinata se levantava.

Hinata: Talvez isso ajude mesmo, me cinto melhor agora – disse sorrindo e secando as lagrimas que ainda havia seus olhos.

Ayya: Isso mesmo, eu só quero ver esse lindo sorriso em seu rosto, entendeu – disse seria.

Hinata: Pode deixar. Ayya-chan, você para mim e para as meninas é como uma irmã mais velha, Obrigada. – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Que isso – disse corando levemente. E continuou – Não esta atrasada para a aula não, já para sala mocinha – disse se levantando.

Hinata: Sim Vise-Presidente – disse se levantando também.

Ayya: Qual professor você pegou? – perguntou curiosa.

Hinata: Kakashi-sensei. – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Kakashi-sensei é um ótimo professor, problema que ele sempre se atrasa. – disse suspirando.

Hinata: Parece que sim, sabes quem estava na minha sala? – perguntou sapeca.

Ayya: Quem? – Perguntou curiosa.

Hinata: Gaara e _Sasuke_ – disse sorrindo e enfatizando o nome de Sasuke.

Ayya: Sasuke é! – disse pensativa olhando para o céu. E continuou - Você se deu bem Hinata, uns dos novos alunos mais lindos da Unicidade. E ainda pega dois – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Hinata: Mais é claro que não – disse corando violentamente.

Ayya: Anda vá para sala. – disse seria.

Hinata: To indo vejo você em casa – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Até – disse sorrindo. E continuou falando sozinha - Bom, agora eu vou para minha aula. – disse em direção de sua sala.

–-

Eram quase 6h da tarde. A noite estava caindo na Universidade, os alunos veteranos que estão perto de ser formar, geralmente tem suas aulas estendidas até mais tarde. E hoje não era diferente, Ayya estava numa aula maçante de projetos, e o Sensei estava dando dicas para o próximo trabalho com projetos. "As meninas já devem estar em casa uma hora dessas" pensou a morena que olhava o céu escurecer. Voltou a prestar a atenção quando o sensei falava com a turma.

?: Bom, por hoje é, e não se esqueçam do projeto que é para o fim do semestre, na próxima aula, voltaremos à fala nele, estão dispensados. – disse o sensei sorridente, e logo a sala ficou vazia exceto por uma aluna.

Ayya: Estava com saudades de sua aula, Iruka-sensei - disse sorrindo indo em direção do sensei.

Iruka: Também estava com saudades de dar aula, e da minha aluna preferida – disse sorrindo arrumando o material.

Ayya: Nossa, essa aluna deve ter muita sorte – disse se fazendo de desentendia.

Iruka: Como foi o 1° dia como Vise-Presidente? – perguntou ansioso.

Ayya: Foi bom. Sabe como o pessoal daqui é. Acho que até fizeram um fã clube para mim, tinha uns com fotos minhas – disse rindo.

Iruka: Estou orgulhoso de você Ayya, sempre mostrando que nada é impossível, e impulsionado as pessoas, isso faz a diferença – disse fazendo posse, e reparou que a morena abaixou a cabeça.

Ayya: Obrigada – disse levantando a cabeça e estava levemente corada.

Iruka: Sei que você vai fazer muito ainda pela essa Universidade, e para as pessoas que estão nelas. – disse colocando as mãos nos ombros da morena.

Ayya: Assim, espero, mais chega de papo, parece uma despedida, as aulas começam hoje – disse sorrindo.

Iruka: Ta bom, E como vai o Itachi? – perguntou divertido.

Ayya: Não tinha assunto melhor não – disse com a cara emburrada.

Iruka: Hahaha, é que foi a 1° coisa que veio na minha mente – disse sem jeito.

Ayya: Eu não o vi o dia inteiro, - disse satisfeita.

Iruka: Humm. A Tsunade-sama, não convocou vocês hoje – disse pensativo.

Ayya: Inda bem que não – disse alegre.

Ficaram conversando sobre varias coisas, já que não se falaram nas férias direito tinham que botar as fofocas em dia. Ayya gostava muito de falar com Iruka, se sentia bem. Mais de repente o celular de Ayya toca, e era uma mensagem de Tsunade, pedindo para encurtá-la na frente do Prédio da direção.

Ayya: Claro! Tudo que é bom dura pouco – disse irritada.

Iruka: O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

Ayya: Tsunade-sama quer que a encontre – disse ainda irritada.

Iruka: Bom, então vai lá, - disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Melhor não me atrasar, tchau Iruka-sensei, até a próxima aula – disse sorrindo e saindo pela porta.

A morena saiu rapidamente, do prédio que estava indo ao encontro de Tsunade. "O que será que ela quer uma hora dessas" pensou. Ando mais um pouco, uma imagem de um homem levantando rapidamente de um banco e ficando na sua frente a parou bruscamente.

Continua...

* * *

><p>* Residentes: são aqueles que se formaram em medicina, e estão fazendo uma especialização. ( Corrija-me se eu estiver errada) Por isso eu botei R1 e R2 ;D<br>- Eu digo: se eu tiver mais Reviews nesse capitulo, semana que vem eu posto um combo! Não, você não leu errado. Vou postar dois capitulos seguido, no mesmo dia e na mesma hora ;D  
>Então estu contando com vocês. Me fassam felizes que eu tambem faço vocês felizes.<br>Então, Mereço Reviews?  
>Vão me jogar tomates?<br>Repolhos?  
>Alfaces?<br>Humm... Ovos?  
>-Encontrou algum erro ortográfico? Me avise eu irei corrigi-los ;)<br>-Não compreendeu alguma coisa na fic? Me pergunte que eu irei  
>explicar melhor :)<br>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D  
>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Olá meus Amoresss *-* Como estão? Eu espero que bem ;D  
>Então o carnaval está ai, todo mundo em festa, ninguém se importa com nada, só com as bebidas e e diversão. E ta tudo mundo bom e muito bem... É por isso que o brasil não vai para Frente u.u<br>Depois do meu desabafo... Vamos falar de coisas melhor como: combo - DOIS capítulos seguidos.  
>Ahhh, e antes que eu me esqueça, para quem gosta de SasuSaku, eu postei uma nova fic deles ^^<br>Ela se chama Paradise, procurem lá no meus perfil. Acho que vocês vão gostar ;D  
>Nota geral: Eu não tenho numero definido de capítulos da fic, mais tenho alguns prontos, mais eu ainda não sei quando ela vai terminar ;O Isso quer disser que ainda haverão muitos capítulos ;P<p>

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII<strong>

Ayya: Quer me matar com coração! – esbravejou a morena assustada.

?: Calma, eu sei que eu sou lindo – disse o homem na sua frente.

Ayya: Você é nada convencido, né Itachi – disse começando a andar.

Itachi: Espera – disse ele segurando o pulso da morena que olha para trás.

Ayya: Não tenho tempo a perder com você agora, a Tsunade-sama me pediu para encontrá-la – disse tentando se soltar.

Itachi: Ela te chamou também – disse soltando o pulso da morena.

Ayya: É, chamou – disse voltando andar, que foi seguida por Itachi.

Andaram lentamente, em silêncio. Até que é quebrado pelo o moreno.

Itachi: Sabes o que a Tsunade-sama quer? – perguntou serio.

Ayya: Se você não sabe, eu vou saber – disse irritada.

Itachi: Ta brabinha hoje é – disse provocando-a.

Ayya: Você é ultima pessoas que eu queria ver hoje – disse ainda irritada.

Itachi: Ah é! Que pena, porque eu pensei o dia todo em você, planejando o que eu vou mandar você fazer para mim, Vice-Presidente – disso com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Ayya: Claro né, na sua cabeça não entra mais nada mesmo, só pensas em mim – disse sorrindo.

Itachi: Depois sou eu o convencido – disse passando pela morena a deixando para trás.

Continuaram ando até avistaram o grande prédio da Direção, e Tsunade e Jiraya na frente da porta esperando por eles.

Tsunade: Estão atrasados – disse a mulher loira seria.

Itachi: Desculpe Tsunade-sama, viemos mais rápidos que podemos. – disse o moreno também serio.

Ayya: Desculpe, pelo atraso – disse sorrindo para quebrar o gelo.

Jiraya: Ora, Tsunade deixe-os, eles devem ta aproveitando a Presidência – disse com um sorriso malicioso em direção ao Uchiha mais velho, que retribui com um pequeno sorriso.

Tsunade: Esta bem me acompanhe – disse indo em direção Sul da Universidade.

Andaram em silêncio, a parte sul da Universidade era pouco movimentada, havia muitas árvores, uma mata densa, alguns diziam que quando a Universidade foi fundada, havia um grande e lindo jardim, que todos os estudantes adoravam passar o tempo. Mais alguns anos depois houve um incêndio e destruiu grande parte do jardim, e também o prédio da direção. Agora estava abanado, poucos passavam por lá, simplesmente morto. Se aproximaram de um prédio médio de dois andares, com grandes janelas, madeira trabalhada, rústico, um belo prédio. Os quatro se aproximaram da entrada, e a morena se manifestou.

Ayya: O que quer dizer tudo isso, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou a morena confusa.

Tsunada: Bom, eu e o Jiraya, e o Conselho estavam pesando de uma maneira, de que os Presidentes terem seu próprio espaço, para administrar melhor a Universidade, e também os alunos terem um lugar fixo de encontrar vocês, Então esse é o Prédio da Presidência. – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Nossa! Todo esse prédio, não é meio grande – disse surpresa.

Jiraya: Você acha, esse prédio tem vários, espaços que podem ser usados como quiserem. – disse sorrindo.

Itachi: Parece Ótimo – disse indiferente.

Tsunade: Vamos entrar – disse pegando um molho de chaves e abrindo a porta.

A porta se abriu e uma grande sala com sofás, mesas de centro, abajur, deixando a sala mais aconchegante. Passaram pelo o corredor, havia quartos, com mesas cadeira, como se fossem escritórios, todos com uns plásticos, por cima. Subiram as escadas, e avistaram um grande corredor, com mais salas de escritório. No fim do corredor, havia duas saídas, um para a esquerda que na porta estava escrito Presidente, e a outra na direita na porta estava Vice-Presidente.

Jiraya: Claro, que não podia faltar vocês terem seus próprios escritórios, para trabalharem – disse o homem de cabelos brancos.

Tsunade: Itachi, à esquerda e sua sala – disse sorrindo.

Itachi: Obrigado Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama. – disse serio e se dirigindo a sala Itachi e Jiraya entraram na sala, as duas mulher ficam na porta esperando.

Era uma sala grande, as paredes de cores amarelo queimado, com mesa uma enorme e uma cadeira confortável, havia um sofá perto da porta, e também havia algumas estantes.

Jiraya: Então, o que achou Itachi? – perguntou vendo o moreno sentar-se na cadeira.

Itachi: Muito bom, não podia ser melhor – disse relaxando na cadeira sorrindo.

Jiraya: Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, na segunda gaveta da mesa, coloquei uma coisa que talvez você possa usar, num imprevisto – disse sorrindo malicioso vendo Itachi tirar um objeto da gaveta.

Itachi: Oh! Claro isso pode ser muito útil – disse sorrindo maliciosamente em direção da morena que estava na porta, com um preservativo na mão.

Ayya: Homens... – disse a morena revirando os olhos.

Tsunade: Jiraya! – disse irritada com veias saltando na testa.

Jiraya: O que foi! É ele melhor ter, do que não ter! Acha mesmo que essas salas vão se usadas para trabalho sempre, todo mundo precisa relaxar – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Tsunade: Deixa, Vamos Ayya, vou mostrar sua sala – disse empurrando a morena pelo o corredor.

Quando Jiraya, viu que a loira e morena já estavam longe disse.

Jiraya: Então, o que vai fazer com Ayya? – Perguntou curioso.

Itachi: Nada de mais, só vou fazer-la seguir minhas ordens – disse sorrindo e apoio os cotovelos na mesa.

Jiraya: Sabes que ela não vai acatar suas ordens facilmente – disse se sentando na frente da mesa que o moreno estava.

Itachi: Isso só vai fazer as coisas mais divertidas – disse com um sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

–-

A loira de seios fartos chegou à frente da porta, e a abriu. A sala não era tão grande como a do Presidente, mais era bem organizado. Havia uma mesa em frente da parede nua. Com estantes do lado, três cadeiras, uma do lado de dentro outras duas de fora. Um sofá na outra parede da janela, que estava coberta por uma linda cortina vermelha. A morena entrou na sala e analisou todo o espaço, seguida por Tsunade.

Tsunade: Então o que achou? – perguntou sorrindo.

Ayya: É maravilhoso, até parece um – não pode terminar a frase, pois foi interrompida por Tsunade.

Tsunade: Um projeto que você fez na aula do Iruka – disse sorrindo e continuou – É o seu projeto, Iruka me mostrou, e achei que combinava muito bem com a estrutura do prédio, e as necessidades dele, então eu resolvi fazer o projeto sair do papel - disse ainda sorrindo e achando graça da cara de espanto da morena.

Ayya: Tsunade-sama, eu nem sei o que dizer – disse abraçando a loira.

Tsunade: Não precisa dizer nada, você merece, a além do mais, seus projetos são ótimos – disse sorrindo desfazendo o abraço.

Ayya: Obrigada Tsunade-sama – disse ainda estática com acontecido.

Tsunade: Anda, sente em sua cadeira Vice-Presidente – disse sorrindo, vendo a morena sentar, e continuou. – Então, que tal? – perguntou.

Ayya: Muito Bom, confortável – disse se ajeitando na cadeira.

Tsunade: Que bom, então da uma olhada na primeira gaveta da mesa – disse se sentando no sofá.

Ayya: Não preservativo não né – perguntou assustada.

Tsunade: Claro que não! – disse um pouco mais alto fazendo a morena soltar uma risada.

Ayya: Então vamos ver. – disse a morena abrindo a gaveta e encontrou um tubo, vermelho, e continuou – Um Spray de Pimenta. – disse sorrindo.

Tsunade: Claro! Jiraya deu instrumentos de ataque para o Itachi, e para você dei de Defesa. – disse sorrindo. Mais não agüentou e soltou uma gargalhada alta, junto com a morena.

Ayya: Tsunade-sama, muito obrigada, isso significou muito para mim, ter meu trabalho reconhecido assim, foi muito gratificante – disse com uma suave.

Tsunade: Não tem de que. – disse sorrindo.

Ayya: Ta muito bom aqui, mais tenho que ir para casa, as meninas devem estar preocupada, já que eu não dei nem um sinal de vida.

Tsunade: Esta bem poder ir. Eu também tenho mais algumas coisas para resolver. – disse se levantando do sofá.

Ayya: Ta bom. – disse se levantando na cadeira e indo em direção da porta.

Tsuande: Espere, já ia esquecendo – disse vendo a morena se virar.

Ayya: Sim, Tsuande-sama? – perguntou curiosa.

Tusnade: Aqui esta o molho de chave do prédio, o seu e do Itachi. – disse entregando dois molhos de chaves.

Ayya: Ah ta, estou indo Boa Noite – disse ando no corredor.

Tsunade: Boa Noite – disse sorrindo.

A morena andou apresada pelo o corredor, até avistar perfeitamente a sala de Itachi, mais parecia que ele já tinha ido. Desceu as escadas ligeiramente, atravessou a grande sala, e saiu pela porta principal. A Noite estava limpa e estralada e com uma brisa agradável. Ao caminhar um pouco mais avistou o moreno de olhos negros como a noite, e se dirigiu a sua direção.

Ayya: Itachi! – disse a morena e jogou o molho de chave para ele, que claro pegou perfeitamente.

Itachi: O que é isso? – perguntou a moreno desconfiando.

Ayya: São as chaves do prédio baka, Tsunade-sama mandou entregar para você – disse a morena andando pelo lado oposto de Itachi.

Itachi: Ah! Obrigada – disse o moreno serio sumindo na escuridão da noite.

A morena andou um pouco, mais parou rapidamente.

Ayya: Pera ai! Ele disse Obrigada – falou espantada, e continuou – E ainda para mim.

Começou a andar novamente, e no percurso ficou martelando o que tinha acontecido. Mais chegou a conclusão que não ira adiantar de nada ficar pensando. "Ele deve de ta planejando alguma coisa" pensou a morena, abrindo a porta principal da casa, subiu a escada lentamente, e depois abriu a outra porta. Adentrando em sua casa.

Ayya: Meninas cheguei, desculpe o atraso – disse a morena sorridente, mais que não foi por muito tempo, pois viu o estado de Sakura sentada no sofá com as meninas, e continuou – Sakura, o que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou a morena preocupada aproximando de Sakura.

Tenten: Quando eu cheguei, ela estava dormindo – disse aflita.

Ayya: Sakura o que aconteceu? – perguntou à morena sentando-se à mesa se centro da sala.

A rosada contou o que tinha acontecido nos mínimos detalhes. Que não deixou a morena de olhos verdes mar, nada contente, com que ouvia. E no final da historia, já escoriam lágrimas grossas no rosto a rosada, que recebeu abraços das meninas em sua volta.

Hinata: Isso foi horrível, mais esta tudo bem Sah-chan – disse tentando animar à rosada.

Sakura: Eu estou bem, não foi nada de mais – disse a rosada tentando dar um sorrindo para as meninas, mais que se transformou em uma cara de espanto, quando ouviu o barulho, de Ayya socando a mesa de centro.

Ayya: Nada de mais, Sakura. Você sabe o que poderia ter acontecido – disse a morena gritando, e continuou. - Isso é um assunto gravíssimo. Podia ter sido bem pior se o Naruto não tive-se chegado. O que você ia fazer? Não me fale que não foi nada de mais – disse gritando ainda mais alto espantando as 5 meninas na sala, e Sakura chorava ainda mais.

Ino: Não fale assim com ela, não ta vendo que ela esta assustada – disse a loira gritando com os olhos marejados.

Num movimento rápido Ayya, se ajoelhou na frente da rosada e a abraçou. A rosada correspondeu o abraço apertando bem forte a morena, com as sua lagrimas molhando a roupa da morena, que nem se importava.

Ayya: Desculpe, não devia ter gritado, você deve estar assustada não é? – perguntou à morena com uma voz suave e calma, e rosada afirmou com a cabeça, continuou – Desculpe, é que me preocupo com cada uma de vocês. Não se preocupe isso não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo. – se afastou da rosada, olhou em seus olhos secou as lagrimas que ainda havia em seu rosto.

Sakura: Obrigada Ayya-chan – disse em uma voz falha mais sorrindo.

Ayya: Bom, amanha bem cedo nós vamos falar com a Tsunade-sama. Esses caras devem ser punidos, ou melhor, expulsos – disse seria.

Sakura: Esta bem – disse se levantando.

Tenten: Agora, chega de lagrimas, vamos comer que eu estou morando da fome – disse indo em direção à cozinha.

Temari: Eu fiz bolo de laranja – disse triunfante.

Ino: Esta comestível? Da ultima vez que você vez bolo nem as formigas quiseram comer – disse desconfiada.

Temari: Eii, eu andei treinado, e esta muito bom – disse irritada.

Ayya: Só tem um jeito de saber – seguindo Tenten.

Hinata: Vamos Sakura, eu vi a Temari fazendo o Bolo, tava um cheirinho bom – disse sorrindo, puxando a rosada.

Sakura: Se a Hinata diz. Eu acredito – disse sendo puxada pela Hinata.

Estavam com medo bolo que a Temari tinha feito. Mais se surpreenderam muito, por que o bolo estava um delicia. Conversaram sobre o dia, das aulas, doas colegas de sala, dos professores. Logo Sakura esqueceu completamente o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Ayya falou sobre o prédio da Presidência, que todas ficam curiosas para levo. Depois arrumaram a cozinha, e foram dormir.

–-

Não muito longe dali, em um apartamento.

Gaara: Esta falando serio Naruto? – perguntou o ruivo descrente.

Naruto: É verdade cara – disso o loiro deitado no sofá.

Shikamaru: E eu achava que a Universidade era super correta, e acontece uma coisa desses. Coitada da garota – disse preocupado.

Sasuke: E o Naruto salvou a Princesa de Cabelos Rosa. Mais não aconteceu nada entre vocês? – disse com olhar malicioso, e os outros colegas acompanharam.

Naruto: Da um tempo! A Sakura é quase estuprada, e vocês queriam que eu desce em cima dela, ela estava apavorada. – disse o loiro revoltado.

Gaara: Você tem razão, mais isso não impede de tentar na próxima – disse sorrindo.

Naruto: Ela é bem bonita, tem um perfume de rosas maravilhoso – disse sonhado acordado.

Sasuke: Mais bonita mesmo é a Hinata! Neji onde se atava escondendo ela – disse com sorriso malicioso.

Neji: Não ouse encostar na Hinata – disse irritado.

Gaara: Não sei se vai dar não, porque ela tem... – disse modelando Hinata no ar, demonstrando seus dotes.

Sasuke: Verdade ela tem uma comissão de frente perfeita, acho que cabe na minha mãe direitinho – disse com uma cara de pervertido.

Neji: Se vocês encostarem em um fio de cabelo dela eu os MATO – dando ênfase nas ultima palavra e foi em direção a seu quarto.

Naruto: Eu heim. Isso tudo é superproteção. – disse o loiro assustado.

Shikamaru: Bom, eu já vou dormir – disse levando do sofá.

Gaara: Isso não é novidade, mais eu vou também – disse indo para seu quarto.

Naruto: To indo também – disse indo para o quarto também seguido de Sasuke.

–-

No dia seguinte, Ayya levantou-se bem cedo, e acordou Sakura também. Tomaram café da manha, se arrumaram, e foram direto para o Prédio da Direção. A Morena e a Rosada falaram com todos os detalhes do acontecido. A Rosada não conseguiu lembrar-se do ataque sem chorar novamente, que logo foi amparada por Ayya, que lhe trouxe um copo de água. Tsunade ouviu toda a história e se se enfureceu com que ouvira. A Morena também alterada de lembrar que uma coisa dessas aconteceu na Universidade. "Esse tipo de acontecimento não pode acontecer na Universidade, é Inaceitável" dizia a Morena. Depois de muita conversa, Tsunade já havia visto os machucados que estavam em Sakura não teve duvida da sua decisão, expulsaria os Estudantes que tinham feito o esse ato horrível, mais não podia fazer essa decisão sozinha, então iria convocar uma reunião com o Conselho Estudantil. Logo após disso, Ayya foi à procura dos estudantes e de Naruto que era uma testemunha muito importante, que não foram difícil de achar, levou-os para a sala de Reuniões. Na sala, onde estava Tsunade com sua fase transbordando raiva. Jiraya que dificilmente se aborrece, estava com uma cara de repulsa, não só ele mais todos do Conselho Estudantil, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Shizune, Sakura estava sentada perto de Shizune. Naruto ficou preocupado, pensou que estava ali porque tinha batido neles, mais foi repreendido por Ayya, que disse que ele podia ter batido mais neles. A Morena avistou Itachi sentado na outra ponta da mesa, viu que era o único lugar que sobrara foi-se sentar lá. A reunião foi longa, os Estudantes se negavam, diziam que aquilo não tinha acontecido. Mais não adiantou, já havia rumores que ataques assim estavam acontecendo, mais agora, com uma Testemunha e uma Vitima. Certa hora Naruto avançou em dos estudantes, mais foi impedido por Kakashi e Gai que acalmaram o loiro. Quase 2h da tarde os estudantes confessaram que não só a atacaram Sakura, mais outras Alunas também. Não teve outra, a decisão foi unânime, os alunos seriam Expulsos e Presos, pois Tsunade também chamou a policia que levou os Estudantes. Tsunade encerou a reunião, dispensando todos, que saíram rapidamente, A Diretora foi para a sua sala e ficou pensando "Ayya se comportou como uma Presidente, e nem se deu conta" sorriu e continuou seu trabalho.

–-

Ayya saiu rapidamente com Sakura e Naruto do prédio. Logo que saíram pela porta, avistaram as meninas que vieram falar com Sakura, e os meninos e uma moça de cabelos azuis.

Tenten: E ai como foi? - perguntou preocupada.

Sakura: Os expulsaram e também foram presos. – disse a rosada aliviada.

Ino: É o que eles merecem – disse a loira satisfeita.

Ayya: Já que foi tudo resolvido, vamos comer to morrendo de fome – disse cansada empurrando todo mundo em direção do Refeitório.

Konan: Eu também, eu estava te esperando – disse sorrindo

Sasuke: Mais o que o Naruto tinha haver com isso? – perguntou curioso, a morena se aproximou de Sasuke e disse.

Ayya: Naruto foi testemunha do ataque, uma pesa chave para a expulsão deles – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke.

Passando por perto o moreno de olhos negros, viu a aproximação de Sasuke com Ayya, e não gostou nem um pouco, a irritação estava visível em sua fase, que não passou despercebido por Sasuke, que olhou de relance para Itachi. Então Sasuke aproxima mais de Ayya e a abraça pelos ombros, e a morena não entende nada. Konan olha para trás e vê Itachi com uma cara na boa, e entende a situação, e simplesmente manda todo mundo indo na frente dando uma desculpa que era para pegar um lugar onde todo mundo pudesse sentar, e eles vão atrás dela. Mais achando estranho clima que se tornou quando viram Itachi. O moreno mais velho então resolve ir até lá.

Itachi: Irmãzinho – disse sínico.

Sasuke: Itachi, que surpresa. – disse cínico também.

Itachi: Vice-Presidente, Bom trabalho, nem uma semana que aula e já expulsa 2 alunos, imagina o que vai fazer quando for um mês – disse com um sorriso debochado.

Ayya: Pois é, melhor ainda foi a sua participação na Reunião – disse cínica, já que ele não disse nem uma palavra na reunião, saindo do abraço de Sasuke e se aproximando do Uchiha mais velho que o fez dar um pequeno sorriso, e Sasuke fechando a cara.

Itachi: É que você estava com tudo sobre controle – disse passando pela morena e indo em direção de Sasuke.

Ayya: Claro – disse sem vontade.

Itachi se aproximou de Sasuke, e a tensão eram visíveis entre dois.

Itachi: Não se aproxime dela – sussurrou frio que fez Sasuke estremecer.

Sasuke: E se eu não fizer? – perguntou no mesmo tom de Itachi.

Itachi: Não vai querer saber, só estou avisando, não se aproxime dela, se não vai se arrepender. – sussurrou mais frio e assustador do que a ultima vez, passou pelo o menor andando calmamente.

A morena ficou confusa, não escutava o que o maior falava, mais fui à fase de preocupação do menor. "O que eles estão falando?" pensou a morena, vendo o maior se afastar e o menor visivelmente preocupado.

Ayya: Sasuke? Esta tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada

Sasuke: Esta sim vamos para o refeitório – disse frio

Ayya: Ta bem – não queira insistir no assunto e continuou - Vamos rápido que eu to morrendo de fome – disse com um maravilhoso sorriso, que fez Sasuke se perder nos pensamentos.

Sasuke: Ta bom – disse ainda perdido no sorriso da morena. "Esse sorriso..." pensou.

Andaram rapidamente para chegar ao Refeitório, chegando lá todos estavam sentados e já tinham pegado a comida, Ayya e Sasuke se sentaram, e enturmaram na conversa. Não tinha muita gente quando chegaram, mais de repente veio uma multidão. Não demorou muito todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, e falatório para todos os lados, até que uma voz soou no Refeitório fez todos se calarem.

?: Vocês são as novas alunas, que moram com a Vice-Presidente? – perguntou uma mulher ruiva de cabelos compridos de olhos vermelhos, com um óculos preto, seguida por mais duas mulheres.

Ino: Somos. Algum problema com isso? – perguntou a loira sem se intimidar.

?: Não se intrometa no meu caminho – disse a ruiva com um olhar desafiador.

Temari: E quem é você? – perguntou a loira irritada.

?: Quem sou eu? Vejo que umas perdedoras mesmo. Eu sou Karin, líder das Blue Rose – disse se vangloriando.

Sakura: E o que a gente tem com isso – disse a rosada desdém.

Karin: E estou dizendo que só porque vocês são as queridinhas da Vice-Presidente, não quer dizer que vocês são as melhores daqui, entenderam? – disse firmemente.

Ino: Entendi sim – disse a loira meigamente.

Karin: Ótimo – disse a ruiva vitoriosamente.

Ino: Entendi que vocês estão com medo da gente, e não é para menos. – disse olhando para as três com cara de nojo, e continuou - Nós somos melhores. – disse a loira triunfante, que fez a multidão rir.

?: Olha como fala com a nossa Líder Karin-sama, é a melhor – disse uma morena de cabelos longos com os olhos brilhando.

Sakura: Melhor? Quer dizer na época dela né? Por que agora ela ta um pouco acabada. – disse a rosada se juntando a Ino, e a multidão caio na gargalhada. .

?: Retire que disse! Sua Rosa imunda, vocês mal chegaram e dois já foram expulsos, é assim que vocês jogam – disse a outra mulher mais baixa que as outras de cabelos longos vermelhos e olhos castanhos.

A multidão ficou em silencio total, ninguém se propiciou nem um ruído todos olhando fixamente para o centro da discussão. A morena de olhos verde mar não podia deixar briga se estender muito além do que era a sua função também, manter a paz na Universidade. Levantou-se rapidamente e se posicionou no meio das meninas.

Ayya: Já chega! – disse seria.

?: Vai defender as suas _queridinhas_ – disse a ruiva mais baixa.

Ayya: Tayuya! Kin! Karin! Não vou defender ninguém, se elas moram comigo ou não, não vai interferir na minha decisão. Os alunos que foram expulsos tiveram a penalidade de seus atos, se elas compartilham o mesmo espaço que eu, não quer dizer que vou dar mais atenção, ou brechas para elas. Elas também são Alunas dessa Universidade, como todas que estão aqui, e todos vão ser tratados iguais, independente da situação em que estiver. – falou alto, que fez a multidão estremecer, alguns gritando, outros aplaudindo, ou os dois, ou fazendo nada.

De repente outra uma voz soou no Refeitório.

?: Muito bom, Vice-Presidente. - disse o moreno de olhos negros, que antes de se aproximar ouvira tudo que a morena disse.

Karin: Itachi-kun – disse a ruiva com os olhinhos brilhando.

Itachi: O que aconteceu com os alunos que foram expulsos, foi à conseqüência de seus atos. Como todas aqui já devem ter ouvidos, eles tentaram estuprar Sakura Haruno, que este aqui presente. – disse serio apontando para a rosada, e continuou – Mais isso poderia acontecer a qualquer garota a Universidade, e isso é inaceitável. Atos assim não podem existir nessa Universidade. Então a Vice-Presidente não fez nada mais do que seu trabalho, que é ajudar a Universidade ser um lugar melhor, vocês possam alcançar seus sonhos. Se a Vitima é uma das conhecidas da Vice-Presidente, não quer dizer ela não faria o mesmo para cada um de vocês. Então espero que esteja bem claro isso – disse serio e autoritário.

A multidão que estava em silêncio total, agora estava ao delírio gritando o nome no moreno, as garotas, querendo se aproximar do Presidente, Karin não perdeu tempo e logo se aproximou de Itachi.

Karin: Itachi-kun, seus palavras são maravilhosas, eu sei que você me salvaria. Esta com tempinho livre agora podíamos dar uma volta? – a ruiva agarrou o braço do moreno, e falou melosamente, que deixou o moreno irritado.

Itachi: Agora não da Karin, tenho muita coisa para fazer – disse o moreno se saltando/desgrudando de Karin.

Karin: Claro, Itachi-kun sempre é tão ocupado, às vezes é bom relaxar – disse a ruiva tirando dos óculos, se insinuando.

Itachi: Eu já tenho a minha distração – disse olhando para Ayya. E continuou. – Vamos Vice-Presidente, temos muitas coisas para fazer hoje – disse olhando a morena e cima em baixo, pegando pelo pulso, e a puxando para a fora do refeitório, e a morena só deu tempo de fazer um aceno rápido para Konan, que estava rindo com a cena. E deixando certa ruiva furiosa.

Karin: Aquela Bastarda, tirando Itachi-kun de mim, mais não vai ficar assim! Vamos Meninas. Blue Rose! – disse a ruiva com raiva empurrando os alunos do refeitório para dar caninho ela passa que foi seguida pela outras.

Olhando a cena confuso, um loiro se manifesta.

Naruto: Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – disse o loiro coçando a cabeça.

Konan: Discurso tipo de Presidentes é para acalmar os alunos. Para acabar com brigas como essas. – disse a azulada calmamente.

Ino: E o que é Blue Rose? – perguntou a loira apresada.

Konan: É um clube da Universidade, das Alunas mais populares e a Karin é a Líder – disse revirando os olhos.

Ino: Então essa tal de Karin estar com inveja da gente, claro que somos muito melhor do que elas – disse a loira confiante.

Konan: Isso também, mais o que Karin quer mesmo é atingir a Ayya – disse azulada preocupada.

Temari: Por que? – perguntou à loira curiosa.

Konan: Por a Karin era umas dos candidatos a Presidência, mais a Tsunade-sama convidou Ayya, e ela acabou aceitando, e além do mais, Karin era uns dos candidatos só para ficar perto do Itachi – concluiu a azulada.

Ino: Bom quem não queria esta no lugar da Ayya-chan – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura: Ino! Isso é serio, elas podem querer atingir a Ayya-chan, através da gente – disse a rosada preocupada.

Hinata: É verdade gente, de agora em diante temos tomar cuidado com o que a gente faz. – disse a morena de olhos perolados que até agora não tinha se pronunciado.

Tenten: Hinata tem razão. – disse a morena concordando.

Naruto: Vocês estão bem arranjadas esse ano não – disse o loiro sorridente.

Gaara: Bom, a briga foi muito boa, mais temos aulas – disse o ruivo se levantando da mesa.

Shikamaru: Tsc. Aula depois do almoço da um sono – disse o moreno se levantando e bocejando.

Tenten: Nem me fala, vamos Shikamaru, nossa aula já deve estar começando, tchau meninas, meninos – disse puxando o moreno.

Shikamaru: Até mais gente – disse com um aceno.

Neji: Hinata eu te levo até a sua sala – disse serio.

Hinata: Não precisa Neji-nisan, eu vou com Gaara-kun e o Sasuke-kun, posso? – disse a morena sorrindo olhando para o ruivo e o moreno.

Gaara: Claro que pode, sua companhia é sempre bem vinda – disse com um sorriso sedutor para a morena, que corou levemente as bochechas.

Sasuke: Não se preocupe vamos cuidar muito bem na Hina-chan – disse com um sorriso sapeca para Neji, que olhou com um olhar de reprovação.

Hinata: Tchau meninas. – disse sorrindo saindo acompanhada por Gaara e Sasuke.

Ino: Bom também vou indo vejo vocês depois, Beijos – disse a loira saindo correndo.

Sakura: Bom, vamos Naruto. – disse a rosada sorrindo.

Naruto: Claro! – disse seguindo a rosada.

Temari: Sobrou a gente – disse a loira para Neji, mais que não ouve resposta, e continuou – Não se preocupe, Hinata sebe se cuidar – disse a loira seria.

Neji: Talvez – disse pensativo, e continuou - Então vamos – disse olhando para a loira, que sorrio e afirmou com a cabeça positivamente, e foram para as suas aulas.

–-

Às tardes cada dia esfriava mais, e o tempo estava fechando com grandes nuvens negras se formando no céu, que indicava que logo iria chover. O vento aumentava sua velocidade, agitando gradativamente os galhos das arvores. Uma morena olhava o tempo pela janela, e era como gostava, sem sol, o tempo fechado, e o vento soando pelo ar. Pegou alguns papeis que estavam em cima da mesa, saiu se sua sala e foi em direção da sala do Presidente. Bateu na porta, e ouviu a voz do moreno permitido a sua entrada.

Ayya: Itachi já vise os papeis que Tsunade-sama mandou? – disse a morena entrando e viu o moreno com uma mulher loira em seu colo beijando se pescoço.

Itachi: Ainda não vi – disse o moreno olhando para a morena que nem se importou com a mulher loira no colo do moreno.

Ayya: Pois devia ver, o assunto é de uma viajem para a Suíça, em Berna – disse a morena sentando olhando diretamente para Itachi.

Itachi rapidamente desgrudou da loira, e mandou-a embora. A loira desgostosa lançou um olhar fulminante de raiva para a morena que fingiu que não viu, e saiu de passos pesados. Itachi se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para a morena.

Itachi: Viagem a Suíça? Por que motivo? – perguntou o moreno curioso.

Ayya: Uma convenção para demonstrar a capacidade de cada Universidade do Mundo – disse a morena mostrando um folheto, para o moreno, que olhou com interesse.

Itachi: Interessante. Quanto que partimos? – perguntou curioso para a morena.

Ayya: Se você lesse os papeis que a Tsunade-sama, mandou, saberia que é final de setembro – disse a morena serena

Itachi: É que eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ayya: Sim claro muito ocupado. Com as sua amiguinhas não é. - disse sínica.

Itachi: Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que esta com ciúme – disse ainda sarcásticos se levantando.

Ayya: Ciúmes? De Você? Itachi eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar com ciúmes de você – disse tentando se levantar, mais o moreno a impediu segurando suas mãos na cadeira.

Itachi: Tem certeza. Fazer o que? - disse sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido da morena que a fez arrepiar.

Ayya: Me solta Itachi! – disse ríspida.

Itachi: Mas não é o que seu corpo deseja. – disse sussurrando mais sensualmente, e desce e depositas beijos no pescoço da morena.

Ayya: Itachi para agora mesmo – disse seria.

Itachi: Já disse que você vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser – disse encerando a morena, e lentamente foi se aproximando dos lábios avermelhados da morena.

Ayya: Não mesmo – disse a morena decidida, então deu um chute nas partes intimas de Itachi que a larga, e solta um gemido de dor, se apoiando em cima da mesa para não cair.

Itachi: Sua... Isso não vai ficar assim – disse com dificuldade de respirar.

Ayya: Com as outras vocês pode fazer o que quiser, mais comigo é diferente - disse a morena triunfante.

Itachi: Maldita. – disse ainda com dificuldades.

Ayya: Então até mais, estou indo para casa – disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios, saindo da sala e indo em direção de casa.

Itachi se sentou na sua cadeira, respirando com dificuldade, pegou os papeis sobre a mesa, e teve uma idéia, e pôs um sorriso nos lábios que é pouco visto.

Itachi: Já que você gosta do jeito mais difícil – disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios olhando o panfleto da viagem para Suíça.

O fato era que Itachi tinha gostado da reação da morena, gostava e muito, Ayya era diferente de qualquer mulher que ele conhecera. Inteligente, determinara decisiva, e muito, muito linda. Aqueles olhos verdes mar eram fascinantes, mais o que, mais chamava atenção era o seu sorriso, simplesmente maravilhoso, radiante. Dispersava qualquer preocupação que tinha na mente. Simplesmente sumia o que ficava era a imagem do seu rosto sorrindo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Agora o circo começa pegar fogo! Fação sua as postas ;D<br>Mereço Reviews?  
>Vão me jogar tomates?<br>Repolhos?  
>Alfaces?<br>Humm... Ovos?  
>-Encontrou algum erro ortográfico? Me avise eu irei corrigi-los ;)<br>-Não compreendeu alguma coisa na fic? Me pergunte que eu irei  
>explicar melhor :)<br>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D  
>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8  Especial

Olá Amores *-* Como estão? Eu espero que bem :D  
>Como prometido o segundo capítulo do Combo ^^<br>Esse capitulo é curtinho, mais ele é muito importante por que ele fecha a primeira fase da fic ;p  
>A partir do próximos capítulos as coisas vão ficar vão ficar realmente serias :D<p>

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII - Especial<strong>

Quase não se percebia que os dias andavam depressa, já no meio de setembro. O tempo ocupado completamente com trabalhos, aulas complementares, provas de arrancar os cabelos. A morena de olhos verdes mar, estava muito feliz sábado de tarde vendo filmes na TV, esparramada no sofá, sem se preocupar com nada, acompanhada de Hinata e Temari, já que nos últimos meses tenham sido muito cansativos. De repente a capainha soou e a morena de olhos verdes, não queria se levantar de preguiça, então Hinata, com sua boa vontade foi atender a porta. A morena de olhos perolados abriu a porta, desceu calmamente as escadas e abriu a porta principal. Deparou-se com Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Konan, Itachi, Pein, Deidara, um homem de cabelos prateados, que estava brigando com Deidara, e outros de cabelos vermelhos, que a morena se lembrava de que já tinha visto ele, todos eles com malas, sacolas, colchões, sacolas, caixas. Assustou-se com a cena, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, e que Hinata não entendeu nada, então mandou que eles entraressem.

A morena de olhos verde mar, percebeu que Hinata estava demorando, mais estava com tanta preguiça que não queria sair do sofá. Logo começou, um falatório pelas estacas, que logo chegou à sala onde estava. Levantou-se para ver o que era o falatório. Não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

Ayya: Hinata o que é isso? – perguntou para a morena de olhos perolado, mais com medo da resposta.

Hinata: Pelo que entendi, parece que eles querem morar aqui – disse à morena que um sorrisinho sapeca nos lábios.

Ayya: O QUE? – gritou a morena descrente no que ouvia, iria falar mais alguma coisa, mais foi interrompida pela a mulher de cabelos Azuis.

Konan: Ay-chan, você precisa ajudar a gente, nós fomos despejados de nossas casas – disse a azulada choramingando e abraçando a morena.

Ayya: Mais por que vocês foram despejas, não pagaram o aluguel – falou sem entender nada.

Deidara: Se fosse só isso, não seria tão ruim. Nós fomos despejados porque houve um problema na rede de esgoto, e água. Todas as nossas casas e apartamentos estão inundadas – disse o loiro se aproximando.

Konan: E fedendo. Ay-chan Precisa deixar a gente ficar aqui. Onegai – disse a azula desesperada.

Deidara: A sua casa foi umas das que não foi atingida. Onegai Ayya-chan deixa a gente ficar aqui – disse se ajoelhado e abraçando as pernas da morena.

Ayya: Bom... Eu... Eu... – não terminou a frase, pois foi interrompida pelo falatório de todos, menos Itachi ficou fundo da sala esperando a decisão da morena, que suplicavam para que deixassem que eles ficassem.

Com o falatório na sala, Sakura, Tenten e Ino, desceram as escadas rapidamente, para ver o que estava acontecendo, quando chegaram à sala, viram uma cena cômica, o falatório vinha das pessoas que estava em volta de Ayya, que estava com seu semblante muito irritado. Então a rosada se manifestou.

Sakura: Mais o que é isso tudo? – perguntou a rosada não querendo rir da cena.

Ayya: Bom, já que vocês CALARAM A BOCA, eu posso informar, para as moradoras da casa, que esse povo todo vai morar com a gente – disse morena apontando para eles, e não deu outra, o falatório voltou mais auto ainda.

Tenten: POR QUE ELES VÃO MORAR AQUI? – gritou a morena para ver se alguém a escutava.

Ayya: Por eles foram despejados – disse quase rindo.

Ino: E como esse povo todo vai morar aqui, os quartos já foram quase todos ocupados. – disse a loira preocupada.

Ayya: Enquanto isso, eu quero um representante de cada grupo. – disse a morena olhando em volta.

Konan: Eu represento – disse a azulada se manifestando rapidamente.

Temari: Das meninas eu represento. – disse a loira levando do sofá em que estava observando a fuzuê.

Sasuke: Eu represento os meninos – disse levantando levemente o braço.

Ayya: Então venham comigo, e o resto fica à-vontade, MAIS não quebrem nada - disse bem ríspida nas palavras finais.

Então os representantes de cada grupo foram seguindo a morena de olhos verdes mar, subiram as escadas, e mais umas escadas, até chegar ao andar do quarto de Ayya. A morena entrou em seu quarto rapidamente, e voltou com a planta da casa nas mãos. E sentou-se no chão, que os outros acompanharam.

Ayya: Bem. Nessa casa tem 9 quartos disponíveis, e nós somos 17 pessoas, então temos que fazer duplas ou trias em alguns quarto.

Temari: Então nós que vamos escolher? – perguntou a loira confusa.

Ayya: Isso mesmo, cada representante dos grupos vai ter que escolher. Já que as meninas já estavam aqui nada mais justo que as deixarelas escolherem primeiros – disse a morena olhando para Sasuke e Konan.

Konan: Por mim tudo bem – disse a azulada sorrindo.

Sasuke: Para mim também – disse serio.

Depois de horas conversando e descordando, chegaram ao um acordo, desse para acomodar todos bem. Resolvidos tudo desceram as escadas, guiados pela a morena de olhos verdes mar, que estava com uma prancheta nas mãos. Todas que estava na sala ficaram em silêncio esperando ansioso, com que quarto ficarão.

Ayya: Todos devem estar ansiosos, foram descidos quais quartos vocês ficaram – disse calmamente.

Naruto: Então fala logo – disse o loiro impaciente.

Ayya: Só mais um aviso não pode trocar de quarto, todas foram ajeitados de uma forma que todos possam ficar confortáveis. – disse sorrindo.

Ino: Com assim? – perguntou a loira desconfiada.

Temari: Ino depois vemos isso – disse sorrindo se juntando as amigas.

Ayya: Começando pelas meninas, nada mais justo, já que elas estavam aqui primeiro. Elas escolheram os quartos primeiros. – disse a morena falando dos quarto de todas.

– Disposição de quarto ON -

1° Andar:

1° Quarto: Temari e Tenten.

2° Quarto: Hinata e Sakura.

3° Quarto: Neji e Shikamaru.

4° Quarto: Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara.

5° Quarto: Ino.

2° Andar:

1° Quarto: Pein e Itachi.

2° Quarto: Deidara e Sasori.

3° Quarto: Hidan.

4° Quarto: Ayya e Konan.

– Disposição de quartos OFF –

A morena falou os quartos de todas, viu que ninguém se manifestou.

Ayya: Entenderam? – perguntou preocupada por ninguém falar nada.

Ino: Eu fiquei com um quarto só para mim - disse quase gritando sorrindo.

Deidara: Por que o Hidan ficou com quarto só para ele? – perguntou o loiro indignado.

Konan: Você agüentaria o ouvir falar de religião o dia inteiro – disse sorrindo.

Deidara: Pensando bem, ta bom assim – disse sorrindo.

Hidan: Eii.. Não gostei do comentário, Jashin vai castigar vocês. – disse irritado.

Ayya: Bom, já que todas sabem seu quarto pode se instalar. – disse sorrindo.

E não deu outra, todos subindo rapidamente para ver seus novos quartos. Não demorou muito para que as brigas começassem. Coisa que a morena de olhos verdes nunca pensara, em ter a casa super lotada, com muitas bagunças, brigas, e por que não amizades. O que a morena pensava em ter uns dias calmos, desapareceu de sua mente, e além de conviver com um certo moreno todas os dia na Universidade, agora teria que conviver na sua casa também. O que a morena achava que teria dias tranqüilos, vão se transformar nos dias mais conturbados de sua vida.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>-Encontrou algum erro ortográfico? Me avise eu irei corrigi-los ;)  
>-Não compreendeu alguma coisa na fic? Me pergunte que eu irei<br>explicar melhor :)  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


End file.
